We're Both Broken
by ElminStar
Summary: What if Bella had enough of Edward controlling her and someone else comes to her aid in Port Angeles, someone who really is her mate. SlowBurn Rosella with lots of Edward Bashing, bit of a Badass Bella
1. The Incident

**We're Both Broken**

 **C1: The Incident**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another Twilight fic that has been sitting on my pc for at least a year, but I only found the inspiration to continue it recently. Timelines will be a bit jumbled in this. James is already dead before Bella gets her 'accident' in Port Angeles and Bella is a lot more observant in this story, having known about vampires soon after arriving in Forks.**

 **Bella's POV**

Fucking Edward! How does he dare try and tell me what I can and cannot do. I survived 17 years before Edward Fucking Cullen, and I will damn sure survive a hell of a lot more years without him. Hell, I survived a psychopathic vampire attack on my life for fuck's sake. I think I just need to break up with him. I now see I was only fascinated with what he was, and not with him.

The only thing that works in his favor is that he has two kind brothers who I do adore, and two sisters who never seem to want to miss an opportunity to go shopping with me.

The streets of Port Angeles were nearly deserted and for once I felt a bit bad for ditching Angela at the dress shop, since she was both my ride and now that I thought about it, it wasn't a good idea to walk alone in this neighborhood at this time of night.

There were a few frat boys drinking beer in the streets that seemed to notice me. "Hey baby, want to have a good time?" One of them shouted.

I ignored them and turned into an alley, hoping they would lose interest, but of course I wasn't that lucky and they soon followed me into the alley.

They soon surrounded me and pushed me against the wall. "What's wrong babe, don't you want to have a good time with us?"

Their breath stank of alcohol and I only saw one way out. I kneed one of them in the balls and ran like my life depended on it, which it kind of did. I didn't want to become a statistic in a rape chart, and as soon as I made it out of the alley I looked around for someone that could help me.

There was no one nearby, not even a store where I could go to, and soon enough they caught up to me. "You little bitch! We were willing to go easy on you, but now we are just going to fuck you up in ways you never imagined were possible, and afterwards we will just leave you here to die." The biggest one spat at me.

I didn't even have a chance to react before they pushed me to the ground and pushed my top up, two of them groping my breasts roughly, while another pulled my pants and underwear down.

I tried to kick them off, but the one that had pulled my pants down held my legs in place, making it impossible for me to move.

I couldn't contain my tears anymore, but before I could scream they ripped my panties off and stuffed them in my mouth to muffle my screams.

I really thought this was it, I was going to die here in Port Angeles, all alone and raped.

In the distance I saw two headlights rapidly coming closer, hoping against hope it would be my salvation.

The three men seemed to notice as well and sprung up, leaving me alone for now, and I took the opportunity to roll away and curl up against the nearest wall.

To my surprise Rosalie sprung from the car and was growling fiercely at the three men, her eyes pitch black. "You three have made a very big mistake. I will give you one chance to walk away before I rip your heads from your neck."

"You've got spunk, girl, I like that in a woman." One of them slurred drunkenly.

She growled and punched him in the stomach, the guy flying at least ten feet backwards.

This seemed to wake the other two up a bit, because they ran towards their friend and then ran away, clearly choosing life over the alternative at this point.

Rosalie then ran over to me and kneeled next to me. "Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, come let's get you into the car." She said softly as she pulled my top back down and did up my pants for me.

I looked at her with what I was sure were empty eyes and I couldn't answer her, just hiding my face into her neck as she picked me up and carried me to her car.

I clung to her as she drove back to Forks, not wanting to be alone after this. "Could we go to your house, Rose. I don't want to be alone with Charlie right now." I said in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded at me. "Of course Bella, Alice will give him a call as soon as we get there. If it's okay with you, you can even stay in mine or in Alice's room, I understand you don't want to be close to Edward at this moment."

"I don't want to be close to Edward ever again, it was my being lost in thoughts about his trying to control and chain me that got me to that part of town in the first place. I just want him to leave me alone." I said as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. You don't ever have to have to worry about him anymore. Alice and I will make sure he will leave you alone, and otherwise we'll just send Emmett after him." She said trying to lighten the mood.

It served its purpose, because I managed a slight smile. "I'm sure that won't scare him off, but thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"I know how it feels to be in your situation Bella, and before you ask, no, I will not tell you just yet. Just because I'm sure you would never have a restful night again if I told you now. I will tell you someday, when you feel a bit better, and I know it will take a very long time, but Alice and I will be beside you every single step of the way." She said kindly.

I had to smile at that, the first genuine of the evening. "I'll be okay eventually, especially when my two best friends are beside me."

She smiled at that. "Of course we will be, that's what best friends are for. We'll also arrange for one of us to be transferred into your Biology class so you don't have to work together with Edward anymore."

"Thank you Rose. That means so much to me, you've always been there for me, as well as Alice, and after tonight I don't know if I can ever thank you." I said as I slowly sunk into unconsciousness.

 **Rosalie's POV**

The second Alice called me that Bella was in trouble, I didn't know how fast I had to get to Port Angeles. I pled with Bella not to go alone with Angela, but she managed to convince the both of us that she would be fine.

Now that my mate was safe and asleep in my car, I couldn't help but growl at that thought of those guys touching her and the thought of Edward and his superior bullshit. He knows she is my mate, and still he tried to steal her away from me, no matter how many visions from Alice he is told that Bella will eventually accept me as her mate.

Now I know that she won't be ready to accept me as her mate, but I took the first steps when I became her friend, and I accepted that, taking all I could have from her at that moment. I'm not known for my patience, or my compassion to others for that matter, with me being the Ice Queen and all, but for her I would wait a hundred years if she would accept me as her mate in the end.

I knew I had to tell her the truth about me and Emmett when Kate would get here in a couple of days, but somehow I think she already knows, she is far smarter than Edward gives her credit for.

I could hear her muttering ever so softly in her sleep, and the words sounded too familiar to me, remembering many nights that I sat up curled up in a corner saying the same, before I got my revenge of course. I also knew it was going to take time, but her luck, if you could call it that, was that they didn't get the chance to go through with it. She would be okay, I knew she would, and once she was, I hope she would be open to something more.

One thing I wouldn't do was to try and dictate her life the way my idiot brother had done, and was still doing. I really hoped he wasn't stupid enough to try anything when we got home, but I knew that was wishful thinking.

"I will make sure no one will ever hurt you again Bella. I promise you that." I said softly.

I didn't know if she heard me or if she was still sound asleep and felt the emotion behind my words, but she smiled at me and grabbed my hand, gently caressing it with her thumb.

I couldn't help but smile at her and focused my attention on the road, since we were nearly at the house, and I just knew hell would break loose when we got there.

When we pulled up a few minutes later, I gently woke her. "We're here Bella, and I just want you to know that Edward is already kicking up a storm, just stay close to me, I'll protect you."

She yawned and nodded. "You know I never mind being close to you Rose, but there are a few things I want to say to your brother, it is high time he knew exactly how I feel."

I had to smile at that. "Look at you growing a backbone all of a sudden. You just say what you want to him, the others and I will protect you if he tries to do anything to you."

She smiled and gave me a hug once we were out of the car. "He won't do anything to me, not if he wants to live."

We made our way to the house where I could hear Edward's growls, which only made me roll my eyes.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "Edward, he is already growling and saying that I should take my filthy hands off you."

She laughed at that. "That figures, and that is exactly what is wrong with him, thinking that he has a claim on me."

I had to smile at that and led her into the house, where the entire family was waiting for us.

"Bella, my love, are you alright?" Edward asked in fake concern.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh, now you fucking care. Let me just tell you that if you really cared about me you would have come instead of Rose, but no, all you want to do is control my life and chain me to your side, but no more. I want you to leave me the hell alone from now on. I don't love you and I don't think I ever have."

"You little bitch, it's because of me that you are still alive. If I hadn't been there you would have been crushed between that van and that piece of junk you call a truck." Edward said, making everyone gasp.

"Let me tell you that I would have survived that Edward. Would I have broken something? Probably. Would it have hurt? Most definitely, but I managed to survive 17 years before your sparkling ass came into my life, and I will survive a hell of a lot more without you."

He glared at her. "We'll see about that, you little bitch." He said as he stalked closer.

Immediately my instincts came to the front, pushing Bella behind me and crouching into a defensive stance, while he was restrained by Emmett and Jasper, but to my surprise only Alice and Esme stood next to me.

"Carlisle, help me! They are trying to kill me." Edward shouted desperately.

Carlisle had a dark look on his face. "No, you will leave this house right now and never return. You are no son of mine if you see it fit to threaten my daughter." He said as he grabbed Edward by the throat and proceeded to throw him out.

Edward looked back at us in disbelief and took off into the woods. "You just wait, I'll tell the Volturi of what happened here. They'll come and slay all of you."

Bella smiled at that. "Thank you for protecting me. It really means a lot to me." She said softly.

Everyone smiled and gave her a gentle hug, Bella only tensing a bit when Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle hugged her, which didn't surprised me, given what she had been through today.

"We would do the same each and every time Bella. You are a part of this family, I'm just sorry for everything he did to you." Carlisle said softly.

She smiled at that. "It's okay, you just wanted to keep the family together, but if it's okay with you all, I would like to go to bed. I've been through enough drama today."

Everyone nodded and I couldn't hide my smile as she took my hand and almost drug me upstairs. "Sorry for borrowing your wife Brother Bear, but I need her close tonight."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "It's no problem Bella Bear. I can live without her for one night." He said with a wink mostly to me.

I smiled at him and followed her upstairs and into my room, which surprised me again, since I couldn't remember telling her where my room was.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment we entered Rose's room I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, throwing myself into Rose's arms and sobbing my eyes out.

She held me tightly and moved us to the bed, whispering soothing words into my ear.

I managed to keep it together when I told Edward where to stick it, and I knew I couldn't show weakness when he threatened me, but now that I was safe in Rose's arms I let it all go.

"It'll be okay Bella, and it won't be today or tomorrow, but eventually it will be okay again. Alice, Esme and I will be here for you every step of the way."

I managed a faint smile. "I know, and I know that it will take time, but I know I will be okay with you next to me. I know that is what a mate does." I said softly.

I could feel Rose tense at that. "How long have you known?" She asked softly.

"Since the first time we went shopping together and I caught you staring when I came out of that changing room. You couldn't stop staring at me, no matter how much Alice tried to get your attention." I said with a slight smirk.

She smiled and pulled me a bit closer. "I'm actually not surprised you found that out by yourself, you are too observant sometimes. But yes, it's true. I am your mate, and as you might have guessed, Emmett and I are not married. I would rather die than to kiss another man again."

I smiled at her and relaxed in her arms. "I know that has something to do with your past, and I know you won't tell me what happened to you yet, but I will ask who it is Emmett is mated to, because sometimes he just gets this faraway look in his eyes, like he is thinking about something or someone."

"He is mated to one of our cousins in Denali, they are just separated because Kate wanted to spend some time with her sisters and he is okay with her having her own life. He still misses her of course, but that is normal for vampires when their mate is not there."

I smiled at that. "I figured as much, but does that mean we won't be able to live without each other as well?"

Rose smiled at that. "You will probably not feel not much difference while you are still human. Usually only vampires feel the pull, and its intensity will decrease after a few decades. We can move this forward at any pace you are comfortable with and if you just want me to be your friend for now, that is all I will take. I don't want you to feel in any way obligated to be with me just because you are my mate. I won't lie to you, I want nothing more than to be close to you, but I want to prove to you that I am worthy of your love."

I could only smile at her. "You're right Rose. I'm nowhere near ready for another relationship, but if you are willing to give me time, I know that I can love you someday. But I do have a couple of terms."

"I would do anything for you Bella. You know that, and I knew you were bound to have some terms after Edward." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "Thank you for that Rose. First and foremost, to the outside, so anyone at school we will still appear as friends, I don't want to be the subject of the rumor mill just yet, but when we are alone or with your family, I am your girlfriend, as crazy as that may sound after a few hours of breaking up with Edward. Secondly, I want you to stay with me at night for the foreseeable future. I know you want to, and Edward might try something when he thinks I'm vulnerable, so this way we both win. And lastly, I want us to help each other through what has happened, both today and in the past."

She smiled and pulled me into her lap. "I can agree to those terms, all three of them. It has been eighty years since it happened and not once have I talked to anyone about what happened, as for your other two terms, it was kind of what I was going to propose as well. I don't trust Edward that he will let this go that easily. But may I ask you for something as well?"

I nodded at her, figuring she should have the opportunity to set some limits as well. "Of course you can Rose, it's only fair."

"I have two conditions. First I want to take you out on a date, so we can spend some quality time together and get to know each other. and secondly, I do want Charlie and your mother to know about what happened with Edward, that way it won't be as suspicious when and if we want to tell him about us, if we ever get to that point, that is."

"I can live with that, and you don't need to worry Rose, one day we will tell them about us, just not yet given everything that happened with Edward, and chances are that Charlie will find out soon anyway, he is just as observant as I am. But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some rest. Today really did a number on me." I said softly.

She smiled and positioned herself under the covers, so I could snuggle into her arms, which I did without hesitation. I knew she would keep me safe from her idiot brother, and from my nightmares, which were sure to plague me after today. "Sleep my Bella, I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow." She said softly.

I only smiled and got comfortable against her as I fell asleep to a soft purring, which I knew I had to tell her when I woke up again.

 **Rosalie's POV**

When Bella fell asleep, I couldn't help the purr that escaped me, she felt so amazing against me and I would do anything to keep this feeling for as long as possible.

I knew we had to take Edward's threat seriously, since he would always be the whiny little kid which I am sure he had always been when he didn't get his way.

"I'll keep you safe from him my love. he will never hurt you again." I said as I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist.

She snuggled in closer to me as she slept, somehow even now feeling my distress and trying to calm me.

I knew now that Edward was going to get the Volturi, something had to be done about Bella's mortality, because even if she was my mate, the Volturi would not let something like this slide. I had to turn her, and soon too. But to do that when today's experience was still so fresh in her memory could be dangerous, since she could very well throw up a wall that even I couldn't pull down if she was turned too soon. I had to plan this, and time it right, and hope that the Volturi wouldn't just take Edward's word for granted.

"Rose, thoughts too loud, please try and calm down a bit." She muttered in her sleep as she also wrapped an arm around me.

"Yes, my bossy human." I said with a smile as I did exactly what she said.

From downstairs I could hear Emmett laugh about me being whipped, although he was quickly shut up by both Esme and Alice.

The hours seemed to fly by like they were minutes, and around seven 'o clock in the morning my Bella woke up with a soft groan, and since I knew how much she wasn't a morning person, I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, my love, did you sleep okay?" I asked softly.

"You of all people should know that I am not a morning person, but I slept better than I have done over the last few months." She said a little bit cranky.

I smiled and couldn't resist kissing her cheek. "There is some coffee waiting for you if you are ready to get out of bed.

To my expectations she perked up at the word coffee. I knew she had become quite addicted to the stuff over the last few months, which Alice was completely to blame for.

The very first time Bella saw her with a cup of the stuff was still a very fond memory of mine, and probably the first time she had a reason to doubt Edward's words, which in my mind back then was the first step to our relationship right now.

Bella slowly rolled out of bed and after putting on one of my robes, she made her way downstairs, probably following the smell of the coffee and the breakfast Esme had made for her.

I smiled at her as I got out of bed as well, putting on my own robe before following my love downstairs, and possibly stopping her from hurting herself. Her balance was sketchy at the best of times, and I figured the early hour would not help her equilibrium.

Unfortunately I was proven right when she almost face planted when coming down from the last step, and even with my vampire speed I could just barely hold her back. "You have to be careful baby, we wouldn't want your pretty face to get damaged." I said sweetly.

She smiled sleepily and shrugged as she padded into the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee attacking my nose.

"Seriously Alice, you've gotten her addicted to that stuff, she likes it even more than spending a bit more time in bed with me." I said with a teasing tone.

She smiled at that as she handed Bella her cup of coffee. "What can I say Rose, she does like her coffee, and I can't help but indulge her in the mornings, a happy Bella is a better friend than an unhappy one."

I had to smile at that as my mate took her seat at the counter, where Esme quickly put a freshly made breakfast in front of her, while Alice placed a steaming mug of coffee next to it.

"You two are the best. This will surely get me through the day." She muttered still sleepy.

The two vampires smiled at that. "How about you Rose, did you want some breakfast as well?" Esme asked with a smile.

Bella almost choked on her coffee as she looked at me. "Won't that taste horrible for you, since vampires can't really eat regular food."

I smiled and took a seat next to her. "Edward may have told you we can't eat, but we can, it gets broken down like the blood we drink, he just always whines about that fact. The reason we don't eat at school is because the food is rancid there. When we do eat at school we eat the lunch Esme prepares for us, but no thank you Esme, I'm okay for now, I would like some lunch though, sandwiches would be great."

Esme smiled and nodded at me. "Of course Rose, same as usual?"

I only nodded and watched as my mate devoured her breakfast, which worried me just a little bit. I hoped she wouldn't drown her sorrows of yesterday with food.

She noticed my stares and she blushed at me. "I know what you're thinking, and I just want to say that I'm just hungry, I didn't have dinner last night."

I smiled at that. "You should have told me, I would have loved to take you out for a nice dinner."

She quirked an eyebrow at that, and I immediately regretted my words. "Sorry baby, I wasn't thinking." I said softly.

She smiled and patted my knee. "It's okay Rose, I know you didn't mean it."

I only smiled at that, glad she wasn't angry with me for my ignorance.

As we ate I couldn't help stealing loving glances from her, and I could tell she noticed at the shy smiles from her. "Are you enjoying the view, Rose?" She asked once she was done with her breakfast.

I was sure if I could still blush, I would be beet red by now, instead I only smiled at her. "Very much so Bella. It soothes my nerves seeing you sitting here enjoying your breakfast."

She smiled at that. "Before I knew you guys could eat normal food it would have bothered me when all of you watching me eat, but now that I know that you guys can eat anything, I'm not really bothered by it."

I only smiled at her as I held out my hand to her, which she took with a similar smile. "Ready to face the masses, my sweet?" I asked softly.

She nodded and after getting dressed she followed me to my car, with Alice in tow, since we planned to go shopping later today, mostly to get Bella's mind off everything, even though we both knew how much Bella hated shopping.

"How are you feeling Bella? I can imagine what happened would have some lasting consequences." Alice asked softly.

Bella smiled at that. "I'm okay, I know this won't pass in a few days, or even a few weeks. But I know that with the help you two will undoubtedly shower me with, that I will be okay again, and I completely forgot to thank you, because I know you are the one that send Rose to me last night."

Alice smiled at that. "Of course I did, Edward couldn't be bothered and I saw that it could have ended badly if I hadn't sent Rose to you, that you two confessed your love for each other was something even I didn't even foresee."

Bella smiled at her. "We didn't actually confess our love for each other, we actually talked a lot before I went to sleep, since we both know our relationship is in too early a stage to say the words."

I smiled at her as I drove the car onto the school parking lot. "Are you sure you are ready for this Bella?"

She smiled at me. "Not really, but I can't hide from everyone forever. I have to face the masses eventually."

I only nodded at her, although I could see something else lingering behind her eyes.

Together with Alice we walked into the school as the boys quickly caught up with us, minus Edward of course, and I was glad for that.


	2. Shit After Shopping

**We're Both Broken**

 **C2: Shit After Shopping**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Bella's POV**

School was hell today, I was still so scared that one of the guys would do something, and I even had a few flashbacks to last night.

I was so glad that Rosalie had transferred into my Biology class and that she was my partner for the rest of the semester.

After class we made our way to Rose's car, Alice already beyond excited for our first shopping trip with the three of us. I of course didn't really share her enthusiasm, but I knew that Rose loved it, so I was okay with this, it wasn't like we were going shopping for the remainder of the day, or at least that was my hope.

With the way Rose drove it took us only an hour to reach Seattle, and of course Alice did most of the talking, which honestly I didn't really mind. It helped me get my mind off the things that happened last night, and Rose seemed to notice that as well, so she had no problems carrying most of the conversation with Alice.

"I'm so glad we can finally enjoy our day of shopping without the risk of a certain someone ruining our fun." Alice said with a smile.

"And by a certain someone I'm sure you mean Edward?" Rose asked with a knowing smile.

Alice only nodded and smiled at her. "Of course I mean Edward. Jazz doesn't mind us going shopping, and I'm sure Esme knows this would happen at some point, oh by the way, I received a vision of Edward just before we got in the car, and I must say it is troubling to say the least. I saw him going to the Volturi and demanding Rosalie's death because she 'stole his mate'."

Rosalie growled at that. "What can we do about this? it's not like we can already turn Bella after everything that happened."

"What do you mean you can't turn me yet, baby?" I asked softly.

Rose sighed softly at that. "I'll tell you later tonight, when we have a smaller chance of crashing, this is something we should really talk about in private."

I nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze. I knew she would tell me later because I trusted her, more than I ever trusted Edward for that matter, even before I figured out I was her mate.

"Are you okay Bella? You've been so quiet this trip." Alice asked softly.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I'm okay, just thinking about everything that happened over the past few days, and now that I know how he is really like, I can see how stupid I have been in trusting Edward."

She smiled and patted my leg gently. "He had his clutches in you pretty deep, but it wasn't your fault, because next to his mind-reading, Edward is like a male succubus and he dazzled you with that, making you think you loved him and it's just because you seemed to figure some things out on your own that his influence was lessened.

"It is his own fault really, since he insisted he spent every waking moment with me, I had little choice in my feelings for him, even if they were artificial. He did not have control of my dreams though, and it was there that I knew I loved you Rose. You invaded my dreams every night since I met you." I said with a soft smile.

I could see Rosalie smile in the rearview mirror. "I wish I could say the same Bella, but since we don't sleep, dreams are a bit hard to come by, but you have been in my thoughts from the moment I saw you in the cafeteria."

I had to blush a little at that, much to the amusement of Alice, who giggled at us. "You two are way too cute together. I swear if Edward had just listened to me we would never had these problems."

"You know Edward would never have allowed anyone else to get close to me, Ali. He saw me as his property, or as a pet." I said with a soft smile.

Alice smiled sadly at that. "It was more like that he didn't want Rose to get close to you, because he knew she was mated to you. He was willing to chain you to his side just to make Rose feel miserable, because that is the type of man he is."

"I know that Ali, but it all turned against him in the end, Rose and I are together and he is all alone." I said with a soft smile.

They smiled and nodded. "True, but that makes him even more dangerous in my opinion. We have to be very careful from now on. He will not let this go."

She chuckled darkly at that. "I know he won't, and I know Charlie will probably not agree with this decision of mine. He is really old fashioned in that sense, so I might need a place to stay when I tell him that I'm gay."

"You know you will always have a place with us Bella, you're family after all, and all of us will protect you, especially Rose." Alice said with a smile.

I couldn't resist the snort that left my mouth. "Well duh. Rosalie has always protected me. Edward was merely lucky that he was faster than she was when Tyler hit me with his van, and I'm sure if she was the one to save me, she would have stopped the van before it had the chance to hit me."

"Of course I would have, but he just had to be the knight in shining armor he felt you so desperately needed. I would have kept you close enough for you not to get hurt. I had seen plenty of people lose control of their cars that day, so I figured it would only a matter of time before someone got hurt." Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it was just sheer luck that it was me who got hurt, but you do have to explain one thing. Why did you look both angry and relieved when I was hit? I could have died." I asked softly.

She smiled at me as she parked the car. "I was relieved that you were alive and mostly unharmed. I was angry with Edward for almost exposing us, and for letting you get hurt in the first place."

I smiled at her, pressing myself close to her body. "While I could have lived without the experience, I can't help but like the way it turned out. Fuckward is gone and we are together. That is what matters to me in the end."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, knowing no one would recognize us here. "That it does baby, and I'm sure we will have a lot of fun together, even more so when you are turned."

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks. "And here I thought Emmett was the horndog of the family."

Rose smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "He is, but you should know by now I love making you blush."

I smiled at her as Alice put herself between us. "As much as I love you both and hear you go on about everything, we do have a shopping trip planned, and we are wasting daylight as it is."

I could hear Rose growl a little, but Alice just didn't care as she led us to the mall, and I hoped to whichever God was listening that she would keep it tame for once.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't help but feel for my mate as we were dragged along from shop to shop by the little pixie, although I could see Bella didn't really mind it anymore.

If I was honest it warmed my undead heart that she seemed to be doing better, although we still needed to talk about everything, and I knew that it was something that had to happen sooner rather than later, given the things that were about to happen and I still had to tell her about.

As we made our way into the mall, I had to smile at how Bella tried to interlace our fingers before Alice would drag her off to the stores, and of course I didn't mind having my mate so close.

Alice for once was quite content in letting Bella browse a little, mainly because I asked her to not to be too exuberant with my mate as she usually would be, given her state of mind at the moment.

Bella on her turn of course noticed and only smiled at us as she linked her arms with both of us, the three of us getting some stares from the rest of the humans, but neither of us minded as we shopped to our hearts content.

Once Alice had made sure Bella would have plenty of new clothes when she would come and live with us, we decided to get some early dinner in one of the restaurants on the food court, and I couldn't help but laugh at the bemused smile on Bella's face. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked softly.

"Seeing you guys eat without any problems is still a bit weird to see, although I should have expected you going for a salad, even if a nice hamburger wouldn't hurt your figure one bit." She said with a smile.

I only smiled at her. "I am a vegetarian in more ways than one, I never eat meat."

She smiled at that as she squeezed my hand under the table, and I couldn't help but smile back at her as we ate in silence.

Too soon for our pixie's liking we were on the road back to Forks, although I was sure the trunk and backseat of my car were filled to the brim with mostly her bags.

Bella had opted to sit in front, but I could see she was dead of her feet, so we let her sleep in the backseat.

By the time we got back at the house, we could see Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway, and I really didn't like what this could mean. "Do you see anything Ali?" I asked softly.

She focused for a bit and shook her head. "No, he's hasn't made any decisions on what to do, he is just worried about Bella and doesn't get why she is spending so much time with us."

"We'll play it by ear and leave it up to Bella, although it would be prudent to wake her first." I said with a smile to my mate.

"I'm already awake. I was just steeling myself for the inevitable argument. I don't want to deal with this tonight." Bella said softly.

We smiled at her. "You'll be fine Bella. We will be at your side the entire time, and if it helps, I haven't seen him angry in my visions."

She smiled and climbed out of the car, and I made sure to be by her side in an instant. "Oh but he will be once I tell him about Rose and I. I can guarantee it."

Again I saw Alice's eyes lose focus as she slipped into a vision, guiding her to the house with a smile. "You're right Bella. I don't think I have ever seen someone that angry before. Just stay at Rose's side. He won't hurt you."

Bella nodded and smiled at Alice before we walked into the house. "You'll be fine Bella, but I hope you will forgive me if I get a little protective of you, it's part of the mating bond I have no control over."

"It's okay Rose, I know you are a passionate person, and I think it is hot seeing you go all protective over me." She said with a blush.

I smirked at that, but decided not to tease her yet since her father was close by, but we would so be revisiting this later tonight.

As we entered the living room Charlie almost rushed to Bella, and I had to restrain myself not to push her behind me.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady. I haven't heard from you in two days. Do you have any idea what could have happened, let alone what went through my head?" He asked sternly.

She blushed a little at that."I was fine dad, I was here the entire time, and frankly I forgot to call."

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "You forgot to call? That is not good enough an excuse for me Bella. Until you are eighteen you will live by my rules and be home when you are expected to. I am still your father and you will respect me as such."

"I do respect you Dad, but I was never in trouble and Alice and Rosalie were with me the entire time."

"I don't think you heard me, you ungrateful little bitch! You are to do as you are told and call me when you are home late. Now you will get your ass over to that car and wait until I get back." He said with a snarl.

"No. I am going to stay here with my girlfriend and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. I am done with men trying to dictate my life." Bella said angrily, and I couldn't help the smirk that spread over my face.

"So that is how it is. Fine, stay here, but don't think you will ever set one more foot in my house, you ungrateful little dyke." He spat before turning on his heel and stomping out of the house.

The entire family was around us in an instant, and Esme pulled her into a hug while she sobbed her eyes out. "It'll be okay sweetie, you will always have a home here." She said as she rubbed her back softly, and once again I couldn't help but smile at Esme's motherly love.

"So you want me to get some things from your room Bella, or did you want to wait a bit for that." Alice asked softly, and I could hear that even her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"If I have my books, charger and my clothes I'll be fine. The rest he can keep." She said once her sobs had died down a bit.

Alice smiled and hugged her before she and Jasper sped off to her former home, and Bella surprised me by pressing herself against my side again.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked softly.

She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder. "I am, I knew it was coming so I wanted to rip that bandage off as fast as possible. It saves everyone a lot of grief in the end. I will miss him of course, but in the end it will be better for the both of us, and it will be easier when I am turned. I'm just glad I will still have Renee in my life for the time being."

"Are you still sure you want to be turned Bella? Not taking into consideration what you know at this moment." I asked softly.

She smiled at that. "Since I would never want to be parted from you anymore, I am more sure than I have ever been. Just think about it for a moment. If you turn me, we can do everything we have ever dreamed of, you and me both. I don't have to be protected from stupid idiots who want to rip me away from you, nor would I have to worry about being so clumsy that I cut myself in front of you guys. I only see positives at this point."

I smiled at her, seeing that she was really passionate about this. "If you are absolutely sure about this, we will fight our case when the Volturi will be undoubtedly be here, or when we have to go there to present ourselves, since Edward said he would go to them to make his own idiotic claims. But I would like to discuss the rest in private. I vowed to myself that I would never keep information from you, and I don't want to start that now."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before we went upstairs, and I couldn't help but follow her as if I was connected to her with an invisible string, much to the amusement of the rest of the family.

 **Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I did that so suddenly. I didn't mean to kiss her but I guess it kind of happened.

We entered Rose's bedroom quietly and she immediately pulled me onto the bed. "I know you are probably tired from the day with Hurricane Alice, but I hope you are up for a talk."

"I'll always be ready to talk to you Rose, although I would like to change first." I said honestly as I relaxed against her.

She smiled at that. "Then go change Bella. I'll be right here."

I smiled and quickly got off the bed to change, not even surprised that my clothes were already in one of her closets. I quickly changed and was back in her arms within two minutes, again relaxing against my girlfriend.

"So, now that you are comfortable, I wanted to talk to you about how things are probably going to go down. If Edward is going to go to the Volturi, they will come here in force to either kills us if the prove Edward was telling the truth, or kill him if they find him lying. If that happens they will give us a short window of time, but chances are that you have to be turned before graduation, and after that we will probably have to relocate to Denali for a while, you can't be seen in Forks for at least a few decades, probably until your father is dead. But on the positive side, when you are turned, the Volturi will probably leave us be." She said softly.

I only smiled at her. "It's okay Rose. I want this, and if I have to miss graduation for it, then so be it. I just want to be with you and not care about people wanting to rip us apart, like Edward so clearly wants to do. He won't succeed in wiping us all out, since I know they want Alice, and she will never go with them if they kill us, and since he couldn't read me, I suspect they would want me as well, and therefor cannot harm the family, because there is no way in hell I would do anything without any of you."

I could feel her smile in my hair. "If you are absolutely sure about it, I will of course support you, and as for you having a gift, you might be onto something here, but we'll have to wait until you are turned for us to be certain, since Eleazar, one of our cousins from Denali has the gift to recognize gifts in other vampires, and in some extraordinary cases in humans."

"Then we'll wait for that. One thing we have is time, and I don't need Alice's gift to be certain of that. But can I ask you something as well?" I asked softly.

"Anything love. I will happily answer any of your questions." She said with an audible smile.

I smiled and repositioned myself a bit, so I was cuddling against her, and the one thing I felt was that she was so much more comfortable to lie against than Edward, and while I knew it was unfair to try and compare them, I just couldn't help it. I believe there was a time I was genuinely happy with him, however short that time might have been. "Could you tell me what happened to you?"

I felt her stiffen momentarily before she relaxed again. "I you are absolutely sure about it, I will, and you will find that it is not that far removed to what happened to you. But let me tell you a bit of history first. I was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York and I really thought I had it all in my youth. I had my beauty of course and I had the attention of the most eligible bachelor of the town, and if I had known what type of man he was, I would have run for the hills right then and there. His name was Royce King, and he was from the richest family in town, and it was only due to our fathers that we even met. My father was an employee of the bank his father owned, and soon enough we found ourselves betrothed. At first he was sweet and caring, like I imagined the perfect man to be, but everything changed the night before our wedding. I was walking home at night when I noticed him drinking with his friends outside the church we were set to be wedded in. I had never witnessed him being drunk and when he called me over, I reluctantly came over. Everything after that is still a bit of a blur, even eighty years later. They raped me repeatedly and beat me nearly to death. It was only by chance that Carlisle found me and changed me, I was only eighteen years old at that time and for decades after it I wanted to die because of what I had become, knowing my dreams of having a family of my own were over. It was only when I found Emmett mauled by a bear that some of that pain was lessened, having found a best friend for the rest of my life, much like what you have with Alice, but I digress. I took it upon myself to end each and every one of the men that raped me, saving Royce for last. I wanted him to know that I was coming, and when I burst into his room, I was wearing my wedding dress, I did have a flair for the dramatics back then looking back on it. I never tasted their blood, because I felt they deserved to be drained. Afterwards I spent most of my time working on ways to process everything that happened, although I never spoke to anyone about it, not even Emmett or Esme. You are the first person to hear my story since it happened."

I blinked a few times before I hugged her with everything I had in me. "I'm so sorry that happened Rosalie, and I'm thankful you trust me enough to share your story with me. It seems we have both been broken by what happened to us, but let's help each other on getting passed it, as difficult as that road may be."

She smiled at that. "I think I can do that as long as you are beside me, my Bella, especially now that I can have you as close as this, but I promised you that I would tell you why I can't turn you yet. The soul reason is because of what happened to you yesterday. Your memories will be blurry during the first year, but will make a dramatic return once your newborn year is over, and speaking from experience, there is a big chance of you closing yourself off when that happens. I would like to wait until we have helped each other get passed this, and when we make our case to the Volturi, they will understand. The Queens especially will understand why we choose this course of action, since they know how such an experience can mark someone, they went through it themselves after all. This means that we will have to be very close in the coming months, which I think will only benefit us."

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "When you put it like that it makes a lot of sense, and I think we are the only ones who can help each other. But having said that, I do want to have sex with you at least once before I am turned. I've been craving that since the first time I saw you, and I think we both deserve a first time with someone we love."

"Aren't you the little horndog, wanting to ravage a girl without even speaking to her, and I promise that I will take you on the date you deserve, and after that, we will see what happens. I'll be honest and say that I want you as well, but I know that neither of us are ready to take that step at this moment. But I think that just being close to each other will help us both get over what happened." She said as she kissed the top of my head softly.

"We've got each other to get passed everything from now on. No one will ever take advantage of us ever again. We will show them all what happens if they do. Do you think we can do that?" I asked softly.

She pulled me against her and rested her head on my shoulder. "I think that anyone who would dare to try that to us will find that it is not in their best interest to do so."

I smiled at her. "Now I can't wait to see Edward's face when he dares to show his face here, because I think we will be even more affectionate when he shows his sparkly ass."

Rosalie smiled at me. "There is plenty of time to talk about that later my love. I can feel you are tired. We do have school tomorrow."

I nodded and cuddled against her, fitting my head snugly against her shoulder as I fell asleep.

 **Rosalie's POV**

As I watched my mate fall asleep I couldn't help but smile at her, and nothing, not even Alice could tear me away from her side tonight. I needed her close after I reopened that old wound, and I think Bella felt it too as she seemed to cling to me like a koala.

The hours seem to fly by as Bella sleeps against me, and as the night progresses, she crawls ever closer to me, ending up on top of me about an hour before I need to wake her up from her thankfully peaceful slumber.

I moaned ever so softly as she rested her head in between my breasts, and I selfishly hoped she would stay there until she woke up.

As she stirred and her breathing sped up, I moaned again and I could hear her sigh contently. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?" I asked softly, knowing she was not a morning person.

"I slept fine, but I loved the way I woke up. I could get used to hear you moaning when I wake up." She said as she nuzzled my chest even more.

"Keep that up and you will hear it a lot more Bella, because in case you didn't notice, that is not your pillow you are nuzzling in." I said with a smile.

She lifted her head slightly and blushed fiercely as she realized where she had rested her head. "I'm so sorry Rose. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay love. I didn't mind at all. It is a comfort to know that you like my breasts." I said softly.

She smiled and seemed to hesitate on what to do next, and I saw her eyes lowering to my lips as she bit her own bottom lip. "Is it really bad of me that I want to kiss you right now?"

"I would like that very much, but I would like to do this proper, if it's okay with you, and besides Hurricane Alice is waiting for us to get ready, and she is threatening with more shopping if we don't hurry."

Bella sighed softly at that. "Then I guess we should get up before she barges in here and finds us like this. It's too early to be teased by her, and while I go and take care of some human things, you could think of a date. It is Friday after all."

I smiled and nodded before kissing her cheek. "I promise that you will never forget it Bella. I have the perfect date planned for us after school, and don't worry. I'll bring a change of clothes for the both of us."

She smiled and kissed my cheek before darting into the bathroom with a blush, and I couldn't help the smile that threatened to break my face.

I quickly got dressed while Bella was in the bathroom, and I could smell that Esme had once again prepared a nice breakfast for her, which she would certainly appreciate, especially if there was coffee next to it.

When I got downstairs Alice smiled knowingly at me, but I ignored her until Bella came down, and after her lavish breakfast we made our way to school, and I just couldn't help escape the feeling that we were being watched, and if it was who I thought it was, he would do well to keep his distance from my mate.


	3. Day At The Beach

**We're Both Broken**

 **C3: Day At The Beach**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Rosalie's POV**

A week later Bella and I were relaxing downstairs with the entire family, when there was a knock on the door, and to my surprise Emmett raced to the front, which could only mean one person.

"Who is that Rose? I've never seen Emmett so enthusiastic to open the door." Bella asked with a content sigh.

I smiled and kissed her neck softly. "I think Kate and her family have arrived, so we probably won't see Emmett and Kate for a few days."

She smiled and again relaxed against me. "That's fine, I could live without the teasing comments for a couple of days."

I smiled at that. "It'll be only for those few days, Kate is just as bad as he is. That's probably why they compliment each other so well."

Bella smiled at that. "I'll prepare myself accordingly, but I do wonder if the same thing applies to us. I mean, we have fallen together just as well."

"We should discuss that at a later time, when we are away from prying ears. Except for Carlisle, Esme and Alice nobody knows what happened to us, and I don't know about you, but for the time being I would like to keep it that way." I said with a soft smile.

She nodded against me as I picked up a familiar scent, and judging by the growls from the rest of the family, they did too. "What's wrong baby?"

"Victoria and Laurent are here. I can't promise to keep it together when I see them." I said before I nuzzled my face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Bella moaned softly and cuddled a bit more into me while I tightened my hold on her a little.

When our cousin entered the living room and I saw Tanya and Victoria hand in hand, and Irina with her hand in Laurent's I calmed down a bit, and Bella noticed it too.

"So it seems Edward was right. His former girlfriend really is Rosalie's mate." Tanya said with a smile.

"Yes, indeed it is true Tanya, but what interests me at this moment is why you brought the one other person who wanted her mate dead with you." Carlisle said with a soft growl.

Tanya held her free hand up and smiled at him. "That is quite easy to explain Carlisle. You see, after Laurent had warned you of James' intentions, he and Victoria came to us. It was soon clear that Irina was mated to Laurent, and I was mated to Victoria. We knew you still believed that Victoria wanted Bella dead, so we decided to show you the opposite after Edward passed through our territory and literally demanded from us to help him against you guys. His eyes were red and he looked as wild as I have ever seen him. So that is exactly why we are here now. To show that you have nothing to fear from Victoria and that we will be by your side when the Volturi get here."

Carlisle shared a quick look with me and then smiled his usual warm smile at Tanya. "We're glad that you are willing to stand by our side for this, but I do think Bella would like some words with both Victoria and Laurent."

Both of them smiled at him. "We understand, and we would like to do the same, mainly to apologize and tell our side of the story." Victoria said softly.

Before I could stop her, Bella stood in front of them. I must be really whipped if I don't even notice her leaving my arms.

"I'm willing to hear you out, but Rose and Alice will be present, and if I get any indication you are lying, it is done." She said rather matter of factly.

They both nodded at that, and a quick look at Alice told me all I needed to know, her smile told me that Bella would probably have a new brother and sister by the end of the day.

Bella turned to look at me. "Are you okay with that Rose?" She asked softly.

I only nodded and was by her side in an instant, pulling her into my side again. I was feeling territorial and needed my mate close to me.

She relaxed against me and squeezed my hand in comfort, making me smile at her. "Shall we then, the sooner we can have this talk, the sooner we can plan around Edward's plan to kill us all." I said softly.

They nodded and I led them to my office, which I hadn't used in a very long time.

Bella, Alice and I took a seat on one of the comfortable couches, while Victoria and Laurent took the other. "So, it won't do anyone any good if you just sit here as statues, so talk. I promise to listen first and then draw my conclusions." Bella said with a smile.

Victoria and Laurent shared a quick look with each other before she started. "First I want to thank you that you are willing to hear us out. We feared you would not want to have anything to do with us for the rest of your life, and honestly I wouldn't have blamed you. Laurent and I had different reasons why we traveled with James, but we never agreed with his so called 'games'. James marched to the beat of his own psychotic drum and never took any value to other people's input. He had chained me to his side the night he turned me 500 years ago, along with my good friend Heidi. She broke free from him after the first century when we were in Volterra, but I wasn't as lucky. It was only when he declared you his next target I realized I had enough of the abuse. I saw something of myself in you, a young woman who was so full of life but was held back by a controlling man. That is why we warned Carlisle and Esme of what was going to happen, and they were kind enough to direct us to Denali where we both found our mates."

Bella nodded and I saw a few tears in her eyes before she turned to Laurent. "Victoria said you had another reason to hang around with James. Could you explain?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course Bella. It is a simple reason. I was lonely and after 700 years living alone, I had enough, and when I met James in France some 300 years ago, I figured I would stick around, more for Victoria than for him. I protected her from him as I tried to contain the damage James could do at the same time. Both Victoria and I were tired of his psychotic behavior, and hoped against everything that just once he would push it too far, which he did when he pushed your family too far, but I have to say that while he was a good tracker, he could never have done what he did without Edward's help. It was Edward who helped him pinpoint where you were and it was his idea to use your mother as bait. James was smart, but would never could have come up with that in such a short amount of time."

I could feel the waves of frustration and anger rolling off her, and I had to resist the urge to pull her into my side. "I figured that bastard would have something to do with this at some point or another. It just makes me want to kill him even more. I believe you both when you say that you were done with him when he targeted me, but I do wonder why you didn't try to break free from him before."

"If I may, my love. I will answer that. Victoria was a lot like you were with Edward in the beginning. For a vampire it is impossible to not be with his mate, and if James made Victoria believe she was his mate, her instincts wouldn't allow her to leave him. Also, loneliness is a big part of vampires without a Coven and the need for companionship is almost as strong as our need to find our mate, which is why some Covens work so well together." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "Thanks love, that gives me some more perspective, and let me say that I never held anything against you two. As my mate always says, I'm very good at observing things, even when I clung to Edward so much, and my recent experiences have only helped that. What I am getting at is that I saw that you two weren't with James willingly and that is why I am able to forgive you so easily. I just wanted to know the story from your side. I do hope that we can build up a friendship through all of this."

"We think it will, since our family will at least stay here until either the Volturi show up or you guys are summoned to Volterra, and I think that Carmen, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme are already working on making this a bit more permanent." Laurent said with a smile.

Bella nodded and turned to me with a smile, and I only nodded at her, having no further questions for the two vampires. "Then I think we should go and celebrate this tonight, and no Alice, we're not going shopping again." She said with a pointed look to the pixie, who only pouted a little.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment we got back into the living room there were two other vampires I hadn't seen before, although by the look of them I could see they were from Spanish descent, which led to the conclusion this were Carmen and Eleazar, and the way they smiled at me, I could see some resemblance to Carlisle and Esme.

"It's good to meet the girl our dear friends have talked so much about. I'm Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen. We have heard a lot about you Bella." Eleazar said with a fatherly smile.

I smiled at him. "It is good to meet you too. I can already see you two are a lot like Carlisle and Esme, and I hope we can have a similar relationship."

They both smiled brightly at that. "I hope so too, and let me put the first step towards that by telling you what your gift is. It seems you have a powerful mental and physical shield, which explains why Edward couldn't read you, but the other's gifts worked on you, and if we had Kate present, I could prove it too."

"You're not going to let Kate shock my mate for some proof Eleazar." Rosalie growled out as she pulled me against her.

"Indeed you aren't, because it wouldn't work. Kate's powers do not work on Bella. I've already seen the outcome of that." Alice said with a bright smile from her spot next to Jasper.

Eleazar pouted a little at that. "Don't pout love, you'll get plenty of opportunity to test some more innocent theories. But all in due time. We hardly know her after all." Carmen said with a motherly smile to me.

I smiled at her. I could already see that we were going to be as close as Esme and I are.

"Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, may I suggest talking about what to do about Edward?" Irina said a bit annoyed, although I could see it was a similar annoyance Rose used to have against me.

"All in due time Irina, we only just got here and since we left the day Edward surprised us with his visit, we have plenty of time to make a decision on what to do about that asshole." Tanya said with a smirk.

For some reason everyone looked to me after that. "Don't look at me, I happen to agree with her. I know he is fast but even he can't get to Italy in a day. I just want to spend this day getting to know your extended family."

Rosalie smiled and kissed my cheek softly. "That is not the only thing we need to talk about love, but this other thing is something I want to talk to you about in private."

I only nodded and followed her to the garage, where she kissed me softly before we took a seat in her new BMW.

We drove for almost an hour at a reasonably human pace, which worried me a little. I knew she loved to drive fast and the fact that she was driving as slow as she was told me enough already. She was nervous, and looked amazingly cute being nervous.

Half an hour later Rose parked her car near the beach, and I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. I told her how miffed I was that I couldn't go to the beach anymore because of those damn hormone driven puppies that seemed to hate my mate and her family, and she once again thought ahead and brought us to the beach where we could be together.

"When did you even have time to prepare this?" I asked as she pulled out a basket, blanket and parasol out of the trunk.

She smiled at that. "Last night, when you were taking a shower, although I must admit that Esme prepared our lunch for today, she put the basket in the trunk while we were talking to Victoria and Laurent."

I smiled and kissed her softly as we walked onto the beach, and never once was I more glad that I dressed in shorts. "If you want you can change in the car love. I'll make sure no one sees you."

"It seems you thought about everything love, but if you don't mind, I'll just keep to a bikini top." I said with a smile.

She nodded and handed me a black bikini top, which was one of the things we bought together with Alice.

I quickly changed while she watched out for anyone that would come close to us, and for that I was glad. The only one who was going to see me naked as far as I was concerned was Rose, and possibly Alice when she wanted to play Bella Barbie again, since when she did that, she planned every single item of my wardrobe.

When I was done and fell in step next to my girlfriend again, we walked onto the beach, holding hands as we looked for a nice quiet place to sit, although for form's sake it took the parasol from her.

Once we had laid out our blanket, Rose took off her shirt and shorts, revealing a beautiful red bikini, making me blush as I had never seen so much of her. "You're so gorgeous Rosalie. I can't believe I'm mated to you."

She smiled and sat herself down behind me. "Thank you love, that means a lot to me, although you will see me a lot better once you are turned."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. If I am to believe Emmett, we will be too busy to do anything else but have sex anyway." I said with an attempt of a flirty wink.

"Never believe Emmett on such things. Once you wake up there will be little else you can think of beside the burn in your throat." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and leaned back to kiss her softly. "I was kidding love. I know we will do more than have sex when I wake up, although it would be important to set a date for that by now."

"We don't have to just yet love. We'll wait for word from the Volturi until we make a decision on that, and we'll make sure that they know everything that happened. They'll probably give us a definitive date that you have to be turned and then they will want proof of that, but we'll deal with that when the time comes." She said softly.

I smiled and relaxed against her, interlacing our fingers with a smile. "Then we've got nothing to worry about and we can focus on each other for the time being."

She smiled and nuzzled my neck before resting her head on my shoulder. "I would love to be able to do that, but unfortunately from the moment we receive word of our summoning we need to leave for Italy."

"We can still have a good time today and the days until we have to go. So let's make the most of that." I said softly.

"That we can, and we will, but let's curb the heavy talk for a bit and have lunch. Esme made your favorite." She said as she pulled the basket towards us.

I smiled at that. "She has always known what I like when it comes to food. I swear her power is a heightened mother instinct."

"We've all had that theory at some point or another, and we have concluded it is Esme's power to love just about anything." She said with a smile.

I only smiled as we ate, sharing loving glances with each other the entire time. Esme made me a delicious pasta dish, and as usual Rose had a salad, which made me smile. "This is an awesome first date Rose. It has everything I ever wanted in a date."

She smiled at me. "I tried to make it as perfect as possible for you, but we are not done yet. I know that your birthday is in three days, but I want to give a part of your gift early."

"You know, I used to hate birthdays, just because I would be another year closer to death, but now knowing that soon I will be by your side forever, I think I can live with one good party before I am turned." I said as I cuddled back into her arms.

I could feel her smile against my shoulder. "Alice will be so glad you said that. She wanted to plan a party for you for so long, so I'd be prepared for a ton of questions once we get home."

"I think I can handle Hurricane Pixie well enough, I'll just pressure her not to go too over the top, in exchange for her to be able to play Bella Barbie on that evening." I said with a smile.

"That should make her pretty compliant to your wishes. But are you ready for your gift?" She asked softly.

I nodded against her. "Then close your eyes and hold out your hand." She whispered in my ear seductively.

I did as she asked and waited for what would happen, and when I felt her weight shift to my front I couldn't help but smile. I then felt some sort of weight in my hand and I could smell she was leaning close. "You can open your eyes and choose which gift you want first."

As I opened my eyes I saw she was inches away, and I couldn't help but kiss her. "I'll always choose you first. You know that." I said softly before I looked to my hand, where I saw the keys to her car. "Are you serious love? Are you giving me your car?"

She smiled at me. "It has been your car since the moment I bought it. You need a car that can go over 50 mph on the freeway.

I kissed her again, tangling one of my hands in her golden hair. "Thank you Rose, although I would love for us to work on that truck sometime. I would love to learn a bit more about cars, and let's face it, you're the best teacher there is."

She nodded and pulled me against her. "I would love to take on that project with you love. We'll make a list of things to get when we get back home, but I have one request. Can we not make it red? You have seen what the years do to a red car."

I only smiled at her as I relaxed against her. "I never wanted a red car to begin with, but when I got to Forks it was the only thing I could afford. I would have liked either dark blue or black, or if it has to be red, I would go for something a bit darker, like maroon or even crimson."

Rosalie smiled and kissed my neck softly, not saying anything for a bit, and I was okay with that. We could just enjoy each other and our surroundings for the time being. I could already seeing us sitting on a mountain top in a similar position once I am turned.

"What are you thinking about love? I can almost see the wheels in your head turning." Rose asked softly as to not break the mood we had put ourselves in.

"I was just thinking about us sitting like this on top of a mountain in a couple of months, when I am turned and no longer have to care about air being a problem so high up. I still can't get over Edward's gay sparkly ass when he took me up the mountain, more interested in showing himself off instead of paying attention to his 'girlfriend' who was gasping for air." I said softly, and I am sure Rose could hear the irritation in my voice.

She smiled at that. "He would do that, but you don't have to worry. Eddy is the only one of the family who sparkles like that, and we still don't know why that is. I always suspected he was a closeted gay before he was turned, and that is was Carlisle's venom that brought that out."

I laughed at that thought. "Thanks love, I needed that so much. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard."

"I love to hear you laugh baby. To me it is the most beautiful sound in the world." She said softly.

I only smiled and turned to kiss her, which caught her by surprise, and to my own surprise, one of my hands glided to her breast.

She moaned softly and pulled back slightly. "Are you sure you want this Bella. Kissing is one thing, but going to second base is a whole new level of intimacy."

"I want this more than anything Rose. I need to forget what happened and put it in its place, I need you Rosalie, more than I ever realized and I know it is soon by any person's standards, but I can't deny the feelings you stir up in me." I said honestly.

That seemed to be enough because her lips were on mine sooner than I could blink, and for the first time since the incident, I could not think of anything else but the beautiful blonde in my arms and how right her hands felt on my body. I moaned and started playing with the strings of her top, while she did the same for me, although neither of us actually pulled them loose.

We made out for long minutes when I needed to pull back to breathe. "Wow, I never knew kissing you would feel so amazing. I just can't get enough of you."

She smiled at me. "I can't get enough of you too, and you are very brave for doing what I never could."

"I'm not over it, far from it, but being with you helps me put that in its place, and I will gladly help put that horrible night behind you. I want to be your rock, will you let me help you?" I asked softly.

She only nodded and pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't help but rub her back as she nuzzled her nose in my neck. "Thank you Bella. You don't know what it means to me that I finally have someone who understands what I have been through and is willing to talk to me."

I kissed her neck in comfort. "I understand you wanting to keep this close, but I wonder why you never talked to Carlisle about this. He changed you, so he at least knows what happened."

"I never had the nerve to talk to him, he is a man at the end of the day and after I was turned I didn't want to have anything to do with men. I almost killed Edward on at least five different occasions in my first year of being turned. I've talked to Esme and Alice about this, and while they help me as best they can, only you know the full story. I agreed with myself to only tell my mate everything." She said almost in a whisper.

I smiled at her. "Then I am even more honored to be your mate. I love you Rosalie." I said softly, not even hearing my own words.

She snapped back, unshed tears in her eyes, and for once I could not see that light glare that was ever present in her eyes. I could only see shock. "What did you just say?" She asked softly.

Realizing what I said, I blushed, but refused to take them back. "I said that I love you Rosalie, and I have for a very long time."

"I love you too Bella, more than anything or anyone in the world, and I will always do everything in my power to protect you." She said softly.

I smiled and kissed her, not knowing what else to do with the emotions swirling inside of me right now. I had never in my life felt so free and loved than right now in my girlfriend's arms.

When we pulled back I settled myself against her once again, sitting there in the sand, talking about nothing until the sun set and took the heat of the day with it.


	4. Party Preparations

**We're Both Broken**

 **C4: Party Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Rosalie's POV**

In the two days following our date, Bella and I have become absolutely inseparable, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have always been a bit of a selfish person, I believed what was mine was actually mine and no one better try and fuck with what was mine, because there would be consequences.

Now couple that with six mated couples in one house and my own mate who wants to get to know her new extended family and me having to split my time with her. I was back to my bitchy self towards the rest of the family, just Bella now deserved my more vulnerable side.

Right now Alice, Bella, Kate, Irina and I were shopping in Seattle, looking for something to wear for Bella's birthday party tomorrow, and since Hurricane Alice had taken my mate with her, I was left with Kate and Irina, which I didn't really mind since their personalities meshed with mine pretty well.

We mostly ignored the lustful looks most men sent our way as we walked through the mall, and I could only feel for Bella, who was most likely kicking herself for agreeing to go with Alice alone. "You have the look of a woman who regrets letting her mate go with her best friend." Kate said with a slight smirk. I knew she always loved to take a stab at anyone who had a certain look on their face.

"When that best friend is called Alice, I can only feel for her. Alice will want to squeeze her into an either obscenely short or way too revealing dress, and I don't know if I can hold myself back when I see her in either of those dresses, and I refuse to embarrass myself or my mate in front of the rest of the family by outright staring at her." I said as we walked into our fourth store.

They smiled at that. "No one will fault you for wanting your mate Rose, and even though your mate is human, it is easy to see that she feels the pull as well. But I think Alice would not choose to provoke you if she doesn't have to. The pixie has pretty good survival instincts." Irina said with a smirk.

"That she does, so I hope she remembers that when throwing clothes at Bella as if they are on fire." I said with a smile.

Kate grinned at that. "You know Rose, I could give her a hand as well." She said way too innocently.

I growled softly at her. "No Kate, you are not helping Alice with that. You won't be able to keep your comments to yourself and Bella feels awkward enough as it is. I don't need you to add to that."

She smiled at that. "I was only kidding Rose, jeez, you don't need to get all possessive on me."

"I can't help but feel possessive of her, I don't want to push her into anything, but my beast rattles in his cage every night when she cuddles up to me and clings to me like a koala to a tree."

Irina gave me a very rare sincere smile. "Perhaps you two should have a talk about that soon. I'm sure if you do that she will be open to more. Even I can see she wants it, given how much time she spends staring at either your ass or boobs."

"She does that an awful lot, doesn't she. I can't help but indulge her with that. Perhaps she is ready for something more. I'll talk to her tonight, and I want to ask you two to make sure everyone in cleared out once I get that chance."

They both nodded and smiled at that. "I'm sure no one in our family would want to make Bella feel more embarrassed than she already is, since I'm sure she knows that everyone in the house knows when she goes to the bathroom in the mornings, so yes, we'll make sure you two love birds have an empty house." Kate said with a grin.

I shook my head at her as we turned our attention to the more important things, like shopping for the perfect outfit so that my Bella had a reason to stare at me tomorrow.

 **Bella's POV**

I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to go with Alice. For the past two hours she has pushed me into the changing rooms of three different stores while she sometimes literally throws clothes to me that I would never wear in public even if Rosalie asked me sweetly.

I'm thankful for the small reprieve I got when Alice got into a heated argument with a manager. It gave me some time to think about where Rose and I stood after that wonderful date. It was getting harder to resist the urge to go further with her. That one touch of her breast that I had on our date had sent my hormones into overdrive and I needed more.

Unfortunately my reprieve was short as Alice seemed to have returned with even more clothes, her argument with the shop manager apparently over. "I have seen you will love this one Bella. Rosalie won't be able to resist you in this."

"Mary Alice, we are not discussing my intimate relationship with your sister while I am in my underwear in a changing room. If we are going to discuss this, we will discuss it at lunch." I hissed back at her, and I could just see the pout on her face.

"That's okay. Now try this on and show me how it looks. We still have to buy shoes and accessories at some point." She said with her bell like voice.

I grumbled under my breath as I took the dress from her, not even surprised that it fit me like a glove. Alice probably knew my measurements better than I did.

I really liked how the red dress looked on me, and I was glad that Alice had finally found a dress that didn't show too much. I don't think I could have handled that with the entire family in attendance, especially since Kate was a lot like Emmett and loved to make me blush even more than Rosalie did.

I took a deep breath and walked out to show Alice the dress, blushing a little when I saw how she smiled at me. "You look absolutely amazing Bella. Rose will only have eyes for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Ali. But I think that will happen none the less, I've noticed that her eyes are always on me since our date, and I'll be honest and say that I don't know what to think about that."

"It means that Rosalie is doing everything in her power not to let her instincts take over and claim you. Her scent, for a lack of better term, is not on you yet, and while that poses no threat in our family, but it might be a problem if we happen cross an unmated vampire who tries to stake a claim on you." She said with a smile.

I smiled at her. "I would like to say that the odds of that happening are slim to none, but given my track record it would certainly be possible, and it is not that I'm not ready to take that step with her, because I am, but I just don't know how to bring it up."

Alice smiled and gave me a quick hug. "My advice to you is to talk to her and see what happens. She won't hurt you, and will always think of you before anything else, but we'll talk some more about this during lunch, so go and get changed so we can go and eat."

I nodded at her before I went back into the changing room, quickly changing back into my own clothes, walking towards Alice with the red dress in hand so we could finally go and eat.

As we sat down for lunch a little while later I could see how Alice slipped into a vision, and I couldn't help but wonder what she saw, although her smile was telling enough.

When her eyes regained focus she smiled at me, answering my unspoken question. "I just had a vision of Edward before the three Volturi Kings and Queens, and it seems they are not buying his story and that they will be giving Carlisle a call later today, asking him to come and visit them in Volterra in a week. I have also seen that this will not end well for him."

I could only smile at that. "Well that serves him right for trying to control me and trying to keep me away from my true mate."

She smiled and hugged me before we ate. "I've got more news, but that has to wait until we are home again, since it has to do with Rosalie burying her teeth in your neck in a non romantic way."

I smiled and nodded at her, digging into my hamburger a moment later, much to the amusement of Alice, who ate her cheeseburger a bit more dignified.

 **Rosalie's POV**

When we saw Alice and Bella again a few hours later, I couldn't hold back the smile that spread over my face, because she was smiling as well, and I really hoped that was because of me.

She seems to have enjoyed herself mostly because she is not looking as exhausted as the other times she spent with Alice.

I wrapped my arms around her once she was within arms reach and kissed her softly. "Hello love, did you have fun?" I asked softly.

She only nodded, and I could see in her eyes she had a ton of things she wanted to tell me, but wanted to wait until we were alone, and since Kate and Irina would ride back with Alice, I led her to my car so we could drive back in peace.

Once we pulled out of the parking lot, she wasted no time in lacing our fingers together, while she smiled at me. "I have to admit that threatening Alice to not play Bella Barbie tomorrow worked like a charm love. She really kept it tame for once."

"That might have had something to do with me as well love. I asked her to go easy on you for once, since I know how much you hate shopping." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I don't hate it as much as I used to, since you are always there with me. I can handle Hurricane Alice when you are there with me, and I really hope you will like what we have picked out for tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will my love. You always look amazing in whatever you wear." I said with a smile.

Bella smiled and squeezed my hand. "Alice also had a vision of Edward. He has arrived in Volterra and the Kings and Queens are not buying his story. They will call, or will probably have called Carlisle by now to invite us to Volterra in a week, so with a bit of luck they will allow me to graduate and go to prom before you have to turn me. Alice said there was more, but she wanted to wait with that until we were home."

I smiled and quickly kissed her. "Then I think we better hurry home. I have something to tell you as well."

She nodded and moved her hand to my thigh, squeezing it softly as she smiled and stared out of the window, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face, or was I reading too much into this intimate gesture. I didn't know if she was ready for more, but selfishly I hoped it did.

The ride home was mostly quiet, and I think we were both glad for that. The next couple of hours were going to be very telling in how Bella would act once she was turned, and I really hoped that she would be okay with everything that would come up. "Are you okay Rose? I can almost see the wheels in your head turning a mile a minute."

I smiled at her. "I'm okay love, I was a bit lost in my own thoughts. Today will mean big changes in your like once again, and I can't help but hope you will be okay. I feel like everything is being forced on you."

She only smiled at that. "It has all been thrown for a loop as of late, but in my mind it has worked out for the best. We found each other, I still get to graduate with a bit of luck, and I will have my forever together with you after that. I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"And I love you Bella, and I would do anything to keep you by my side, but I can't help but notice how easy you seem to roll with the punches." I said softly.

"That is part to be accredited to you my love. Thanks to you showing me the love you have shown me over the last weeks and helping me break free of Edward, I have been able to take things in stride and think about everything, and I have made my decision. I want to be turned and be by your side for as long as you will have me. I want to see what the world has to offer me and experience everything I can with you because I know you will never try and control me like he did and will treat me as an equal." She said as she squeezed my hand again.

I smiled and kissed her quickly. "I never agreed with how that bastard treated you, and I vowed if you were to ever acknowledge the mating bond between us, that I would show you how a relationship should be, equal with love and understanding from both sides. I know I am not perfect, far from it, but I have always felt extremely protective of you, even though I showed the opposite when we first met. I just didn't think you were interested. Call it a grave error in judgment on my part."

Bella smiled at me, and the look of love and adoration on her face. "If only you had been honest from the start. We could have saved both of us so much hurt and pain, and I am sure it would never have happened if we had been together. I wanted so much to be with you when I first saw you and I promised myself on that first day I would do anything to get in your good graces."

I smiled at her as we pulled up to the house. "You have succeeded in that beyond your wildest dreams love. There is only one way for us to become even closer than we already are, and I think we both know how that is, since it involves a bed."

She blushed at that. "You don't have to spell it out for me, my love, and I want you to know that I'm ready for that step. I might not be ready to be close to men that aren't family for now, but I am more than ready to show my girlfriend how much I love her."

I smiled at that. "Then it is a good thing that after our talk the others are going to go on a hunting trip, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves.

Bella smiled and kissed me deeply, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I crawled over the center console to straddle her. "Touch me Rose, I need to feel your hands on me." She said huskily.

I smirked at her and pulled back a bit. "I could, but I would rather wait until the others are away, so we can take our time in loving each other, and since Alice and Kate are less than a minute behind us, I'd rather not go too far and let you face the brunt of their teasing."

She groaned in frustration, and I could smell her arousal clearly, and I can honestly say that only her blood smells sweeter. "You're right of course, I don't think I could handle that today, although I have some blackmail material against Alice these days. Not allowing her to play Bella Barbie is a good deterrent."

I smiled and gave her a last kiss before opening her door so we could get out, flashing her a wink as I did. It felt good to tease her a little before we went all the way tonight, it would make her eventual release all the more sweet.

She groaned softly and followed me out of the car so we could get our bags before we made our way to the house, and I could hear Carlisle talking to someone on the phone, which I could only guess was Aro, but I couldn't be bothered with paying attention to it, because my mate was pressed into my side with a smile which I couldn't help but return.

"It smells like Esme has prepared a very good meal, shall we see what she made?" She asked softly.

It smelled like Esme did indeed make us pasta for dinner, and it smelled delicious. "It seems she did, and it smells delicious."

"That it does love, are you going to join me for dinner, or would that be bad for your figure?" She asked teasingly.

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you the witty human today. I actually called Esme before we went back and asked her to prepare enough for the both of us, so yes I will be joining you for dinner."

She smiled and squeezed my hand as we walked into the house, smiling at the sight once we entered the living room. Tanya and Victoria were cuddled up in one of the couches and I could hear both Carmen and Esme rummaging around in the kitchen, which left Carlisle and Eleazar, who were still on the phone with Aro in Carlisle's office. The only ones missing were Jasper, Emmett and Laurent, who were probably wrestling somewhere.

"Hello lovebirds, did you have fun today?" Tanya asked with a smile.

I smiled at her. "We did, and Bella survived Hurricane Pixie admirably, although I expected her to. She knows how to handle Alice almost as well as Jasper does."

"That might be because they are closer than most sisters, which is only to be expected after everything." Esme said as she came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

Both Bella and I smiled at her as Bella went to give her a hug. "Hey Mom." She said softly as she relaxed in Esme's arms.

That seemed to shock Esme a bit, and I had to admit that it filled my heart with love for her even more than it already was.

Esme tightened her hug and smiled with venom filled eyes at her. "It's good to have you back sweetie, but may I ask what is wrong. You have never called me Mom before."

She smiled at her. "Well since in a short time I won't be able to see Renee anymore, I will need a new mother and father, and I can't think of anyone better than you and Carlisle and Carmen and Eleazar."

Within a second Carmen was next to her, wearing a similar apron, and she joined the hug without a second thought. "We would love to be your mother's sweetie, and we promise to be there for you whenever you need us." Esme said softly.

Bella smiled and received a very motherly kiss from the pair of them, before she walked back to me, a slight blush on her face, and exactly at that moment the others walked in, and I could see Kate was ready to comment.

"Whatever you're thinking Katerina, don't. We just had a beautiful moment and you will not embarrass our daughter with your comments." Carmen said sternly.

Kate's mouth snapped shut audibly. "Fine, I'll keep quiet, it's almost as if I can't have any fun around her." She muttered softly before stomping up the stairs.

Alice just gave Bella a sisterly hug while Irina went to go and search for the boys. "Shall we put our things away before dinner, my sweet, or did you want to relax a bit first?" I asked softly.

"We'll go put our things away first, saves us time tonight." She said with a wink.

I only smiled as I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her upstairs, smiling to myself the entire time.

 **Bella's POV**

After dinner and a similar response from Carlisle and Eleazar to my telling them that I would always see them as my fathers, we were sat down by Carlisle, who explained to everyone what I already knew from Alice, since she had seen it. We were to show ourselves in Volterra in a week to explain some things, and that I needed to come with them.

Alice then explained the rest of her vision to everyone. "I have seen that our visit will be very beneficial to us, and that our favor will only increase with this. Edward will not survive this encounter but they are willing to give Bella a bit of leeway before having to be turned. They will allow her to graduate, go to prom and have some more time as a human, but Caius will insist on having her turned within a year. Now Bella, you knew this, but I saw something else that might be a bit of a surprise. I saw your mother standing next to Heidi, who is one of the Guard members, and she was clearly a vampire."

That shocked me a little, but it felt good that I got to have her around forever. "That is good news. I can live without Charlie, but I don't think I could live without Renee in my life, so I guess that wherever I am, I will always have a mother close."

Everyone smiled at that. "That you will sweetie, and I hope you know we will have a good talk with Renee when we see her, just to get some things straight and get some answers, because you know I do not agree with her style of parenting." Esme said with a serious tone in her voice, which I hadn't heard her use a lot.

I smiled at her. "I can explain that Esme, and perhaps it will clarify things. Do you remember when I was in the hospital from James' attack and how she was at my side the entire time?" Esme nodded before I continued. "She might not have been a mother all the time, but she also knew that is not what I needed. I needed a female friend more than a Mom most of the time, since most of my friends were boys back in Phoenix. I have always been independent and observant, so she let me do my thing as much as possible, correcting me where needed. Now you all also know I am extremely clumsy and when I was younger that was even worse. Every time I found myself in the Emergency Room, my Mom was always there for me to help me. I still remember the first time I broke my nose from walking into a wall, that instead of panicking, she stayed calm as she literally raced to the hospital. She knows me better than anyone, even better than Alice."

Carmen and Esme shared a look at that. "You never told us that, and it changes a lot. We always thought that your mother was always absent and let you be the adult at too young an age. It gives us a piece of mind that she was the mother that you needed, although I hope you know our style of mothering will be a bit different." Carmen said with a smile.

I only nodded and cuddled back into Rosalie, while the others made their way outside to go hunt, since we had talked about everything we needed to, and for the first time since I got together with Rose, some nerves were setting in.

She seemed to notice and pulled me into her lap. "We won't have to do anything you are not ready for my love. If you just want to stay here for the rest of the evening, I'm okay with that as well."

I smiled and kissed her. "I'm ready, but I'm just a bit nervous about us seeing each other naked. You're a goddess and I'm just a plain girl. I'm just afraid I'm not worthy of you."

"There is no woman in this world who is more worthy than you, and for the record, you are not plain. You are beautiful in every single way, and while we both have flaws, I think we compliment each other perfectly." She said softly.

I blushed and curled into her. "I'm ready love, let's go upstairs and show each other how much we love each other, because I don't think Esme will forgive us if we soil the couch."

She nodded and kissed me softly before picking me up in bridal style, carrying me to our room as if I was her bride already, which was a thing I needed to ask her, because even though my parents' marriage failed. I would love to marry Rosalie someday.

I was so lost in thought that I only snapped back to reality when she placed me on the bed, a coy look I had never seen before in her eyes. "Are you okay Rose? You seem a bit nervous."

"That's because I am a bit nervous baby, I haven't been with anyone since my own rape. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to pleasure you." She said softly.

I smiled softly at her, and motioned her closer, which she thankfully did as she crawled onto the bed. "If anyone should not have to worry about that it is you my love. You've asked me several times if I am ready, but I think the question is, are you?"

She smiled and pulled me into her lap. "I am ready love, I'm just afraid I won't be able to pleasure you the way you deserve to be pleasured."

"Then let's not think about this and just do what our bodies tell us, its our first time with someone that actually want to be with, and I know you are craving this even more than I am." I said before kissing her.

Rosalie moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling one hand in my hair.

Feeling bold I let one of my hands glide to her breasts while I tangled the other one into her golden hair.

When she pulled back and I looked into her now amber colored eyes I felt things I never felt before, and before I had time to blink I was beneath her.

"Will you let me undress you love? Because I am trying very hard not to rip your clothes off."

I only nodded and smiled at her as I sat up so she could take off my shirt, which she did in the next second, growling ever so softly as she saw my bra, since Alice had insisted on a black lace bra today.

"Remind me to slap Alice tomorrow, she knows better than to tempt my resolve like this." She said before she started placing kisses on the top of my breasts, right around the top of the lace.

I moaned as she peppered kisses all over my body, tugging my pants down as she got lower, and again she growled as she saw my underwear, which matched my bra.

"Rose, please, I need you." I begged huskily.

She smirked and kissed me while she took off my bra and panties, making me blush. "You are so beautiful Bella, please don't be embarrassed."

I smiled at her. "I'm not embarrassed, it's just been a very long time since anyone saw me naked, and speaking of that, I don't think it's fair if I am the only one who is naked, can I undress you as well?"

She nodded and pulled me up and into a kiss, after I had taken of her top, smiling when I saw her red lace bra that contained their amazing treasures. I never thought her breasts were as big as they were, and like she did for me I kissed her chest all over, while I worked to get her pants off, and when I saw that she was wearing a matching red lace thong, I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me.

She then ripped off her underwear and kissed me again while she let one of her hands roam over my body, taking one of my nipples between her fingers, teasing it erect.

I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist, wanting to keep her as close as possible.

She then kissed her way down my body, paying very special attention to my hard nipples and my throbbing pussy, teasing my folds with her nimble fingers.

"Rose, please stop teasing me, I can't take much more."

"Patience my love, I want to memorize every beautiful inch of your gorgeous body." She said softly.

I moaned as she kissed to the apex of my thighs, moaning herself before she started eating me out.

I sucked in a breath and grasped at the sheets to have something to hang on to from the pleasure she was giving me. I had never felt something like this, and I would do anything to keep feeling things like this.

When she pulled back for a second I groaned a bit, but that turned into a loud moan quickly when she inserted two fingers into me. "Are you enjoying yourself my love?" She asked huskily.

I only managed a faint nod, which earned me a smile from her before she got back to pleasuring me.

I knew I couldn't take much more, and not even a minute later I screamed her name over and over as a sort of mantra as I came.

She pulled back with a smile and kissed her way back to my lips, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when I tasted myself on her lips.

"You taste delicious Bella. I could get used to your taste." She said with a very content smile.

"You can do that any time you wish my love. You are amazing. I never felt pleasure like that." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me as she pulled me against her, but I had other ideas. She deserved pleasure as well and I quickly crawled on top of her, kissing my way to her erect nipples without a second thought, making her moan loudly.

Taking that as a good sign, I kissed my way down her body, moaning softly as I felt how wet she was. I was a little bit nervous about eating her out, but when I smelt the sweet scent of her juices, I couldn't resist dragging my tongue through her folds, making her moan even louder. "Please love, don't tease me. I can't take it anymore." She said huskily.

I smiled and flashed her a wink as I started eating her out in earnest, and I quickly lost myself in pleasuring her. To my surprise her insides were warm, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her cold thighs, wanting to pleasure her to the best of my abilities.

To my surprise I didn't take a full five minutes before Rose pushed me back and screamed my name as she came loudly, snapping a piece of the headboard off in the process, and I immediately knew why she had pushed me back. It would have snapped my neck if she had put that much pressure on my head.

I kissed my way back to her lips and smiled as she pulled me into her side. "You were simply amazing Bella, it gives me very good hope on when you are turned and we can go on for a very long time."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I can't wait love, I really can't, but would you mind if I got some sleep. I'm sure Alice will be here at the crack of dawn wanting to try on different outfits."

She smiled at me. "Not if she knows what is good for her, but I can see you're tired, so get some sleep. I'll be here the entire night."

I nodded and cuddled into her, resting my head on her breasts as I slowly fell asleep, and I could hear Rosalie purring softly as she stroked my naked shoulder.


	5. The Party

**We're Both Broken**

 **C5: The Party**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own of the recognizable characters**

 **Rosalie's POV**

The hours seemed to fly by as Bella slept against me, and as per usual, she clung to me like a koala, although now that she was clinging to my naked body felt so much better.

Around midnight I heard the others return and they tried their best to keep quiet as they made their way into their own rooms, and I could hear Alice's bouncing around in her room, since she couldn't wait until she could help dress Bella.

"You better calm down Ali. You're not going to make my mate crazy with your exuberance the entire day. She is nervous enough as it is." I said loudly enough so she could hear me, but soft enough to not wake Bella.

I could almost see Alice's pout, but I could hear her go downstairs none the less. "Fine, but I will make sure she will have a cup of coffee today. That will at least wake her up after you tired her out last night."

I growled and pulled her closer to me, Bella muttering something incoherent as she placed her head between my breasts again.

"You really are too precious my love. I can't wait for tonight. I will knock you straight of your feet." I said softly.

Her only response was to cuddle even closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as best she could.

It was at times like this that I pitied myself for not being able to sleep with her, but I also knew it wouldn't be for much longer. By this time next week we would be with the Volturi, and we could hopefully leave this situation with Edward behind us, but first we had the party to survive, and with our added members it would certainly be interesting.

I could feel her stir against me and I couldn't help but purr as she nuzzled between my breasts, kissing the side of my right softly. "Good morning Rosie." She muttered sleepily.

I smiled and pulled her up so that I could kiss her. "Happy Birthday, my Bella. Did you sleep okay?"

She smiled and cuddled a bit more innocently into my side. "I slept amazing. You're so comfortable to lie against."

"Thank you baby, I was a bit worried for the opposite the way you clung to me like a koala clings to a tree." I said with a teasing wink.

She blushed and flicked my nipple, making me moan softly. "So you want to start something this early in the morning, do you?" I asked as I pinned her to the bed with a smile.

She smirked and pulled me down for a kiss, just by shifting her weight a little. "I would love to, but even I can hear Alice hovering outside of our room. I just wanted to tease you back for once, and judging by this reaction, I succeeded in that." She said with an almost dreamy smile.

I smiled and kissed her. "You teased me plenty last night, my love, and you should know by now that I love to make you blush."

Bella smiled and wriggled herself from beneath me, being behind me within a second as she placed a soft kiss on my neck while she also took my breasts in her hands, and I couldn't hold back the load moan.

"Your voice sounds even more beautiful when you moan in pleasure. I look forward to hearing them a lot more often. Do we have time for this, because I am craving your body." She said huskily, and her hot breath against my ear felt amazing.

"And having yours pressed up against mine is heavenly my love, all that is missing is a nice strap on, because I think we would both enjoy that." I said softly.

I could feel her smile against my neck. "How about the two of us go shopping for some things we can use in the bedroom. Just the two of us." She said huskily.

I smiled at that. "We can do that tomorrow, after school. Alice will understand we don't want her there for that, because you know she will have seen it."

Bella hid her head in my hair and I could feel her blush. "I forgot that part, but it is just as well that she saw, as long as she keeps quiet about it."

I smiled at her, as she slowly pressed herself against my back again. "Bella, if you keep pressing your breasts against my back like this, I don't know how much longer I can control myself."

She kissed my neck just as the my door flew open and Alice stepped in. "You two don't have time for that this morning, because I have seen that we won't see you downstairs all day, and that won't do for such a special day. Now get dressed, or God help me I will send Esme up to make you. We have a lot to do and because you decided to sleep until noon, we have only a short time to accomplish it all."

I growled at her, while instinctually pushing Bella behind me. "Don't be like that Rose. It won't be the first time I have seen Bella naked, and I have seen it won't be the last time either. I will only help her choose the perfect outfit after she's had her breakfast."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but as the haze cleared I smiled at her. "Sorry Ali, but you know how it is with newly mated couples. If you give us a moment to get dressed, for the modesty of my mate as well, we will be down shortly."

Alice smiled and nodded before she left us alone again, and finally Bella rested her head on my shoulder. "I know this won't do much for your self control right now, but I thought that was really hot, albeit unnecessary."

I growled and turned around in a flash, kissing her deeply as I pulled her flush against me. "You're right, it does little for my self control, but I have enough not to throw you down just yet. So let's get dressed and keep our promise to our mother before our dear sister barges in again, and I doubt you would want to let her see how wet you are."

She blushed and groaned. "That's not fair. If I don't get to tease you, then you shouldn't tease me either."

"But love, I can smell your arousal, and when you two come back here to get dressed for the party tonight, she will still be able to smell how aroused you are. Would you like to give her visual evidence as well?" I asked softly.

Her blush intensified as she put some distance between us, which was probably for the best at this moment. "I'm going to do some human things, I'll be right back."

I smiled and couldn't help watch her sway her butt as she walked into the bathroom, and while I always thought it looked amazing in jeans, seeing it naked was indescribable.

I quickly got dressed and waited until my mate got back from the bathroom, since I wanted to stay close to her for a little while longer.

 **Bella's POV**

When Rose and I got downstairs, the first thing I noticed was that Kate and Emmett weren't here, and on the one hand I was glad for that because I don't think I could hold Rose back if they were going to tease me for what happened last night.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Esme asked with a smile as Carmen put a home made breakfast in front of me, and I couldn't hold back the smile seeing both of them in their aprons.

"I slept amazing Mom, thank you, and thank you for making breakfast." I said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "You're very welcome sweetie. I hope you like it. It has been a while since I had the opportunity to cook a breakfast for someone." Carmen said with a smile.

"And before we forget. Happy birthday sweetie." Both Esme and Carmen said as they placed a kiss on my cheek, making me blush again.

I only smiled as I started eating, and as expected Alice put down a cup of coffee next to my plate. "Thanks Ali, that is exactly what I needed."

"I knew you would, which is part of the reason Emmett and Kate aren't here. Carmen sent them away because they have been making comments all night, oh and one more thing, Happy Birthday Bella." Alice said as she took a seat next to me.

I couldn't help but blush at that, although I expected something like that. "That figures. Thanks for sending them away Mom. I don't think I could have handled that today."

Carmen smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't mention it sweetie. I was only doing my job as a mother, and Esme fully agreed with me."

I smiled and ate my breakfast quietly, although I could see Alice buzzing with excitement next to me, like she was willing me to eat faster. "You know that is not going to work Alice. You already know you get to play Barbie Bella today, so be happy with that and let me eat in peace."

I could see her pout in the corner of my eye. "Sorry Bella. I'm just so excited about today. It is the first and only birthday we can ever celebrate in our family. We don't really do that as years don't really count as a vampire. We will always be the age at which we were turned. So I'm sorry if we're all a bit excited."

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "It's okay, I understand you are all a bit excited about today, but to me most birthdays usually end in one of two things. A trip to the ER, or a lasting memory of me embarrassing myself. I really hope that my last one will be different."

Both Rose and Alice smiled at that. "We will make sure of that Bella. I won't let you get hurt and Alice will make sure Kate and Emmett don't embarrass you." Rosalie said softly.

I smiled and kissed Rose softly as I pushed my empty plate away. "Thank you love, but I think they'll behave tonight."

Rosalie smiled as the three of us relocated to the couch, relaxing a bit before I couldn't put off going upstairs with Alice any longer. "Don't worry Bella, I'll keep it tame today." She said softly.

I smiled at her as I followed her into mine and Rose's bedroom, where several choices were already laid out.

"Before we get this experience started, I wanted to talk to you for a little, I feel like we've done too little of that recently, which given the circumstances I completely understand." She said as she took a seat next to me.

I smiled at her. "I've been slowly getting better, which by any account is still way too fast after what happened. I think having you, Rose and Esme so close helped me see that I'm never alone and that I will never have to be afraid again. I'm not there yet, but last night served to both prove a point for both Rose and I, and to give us a first time we could enjoy, and I have never had a more magical night."

"You really are amazing Bella. I don't know of anyone who would get passed something like this so easy, for a lack of a better term." Alice said softly.

"I'm starting to think it has something to do with my shield, like I shielded away those memories and tried to only focus on the good things in my life. And of course everyone helped me so much getting past this in their own ways."

She smiled at that. "That is actually the best explanation I've ever heard. Carlisle and Eleazar will be pouting for days when they hear you figured that out before they did."

I smiled and hugged her. "At least now I know where they have been the last two days, but I'll wait with telling them until tomorrow."

Alice smiled and hugged me before she pulled me up. "That's fine Bella. Now let's get you dressed and try to knock your mate off her feet tonight, I've seen only good things will come from that."

I blushed at that. "It's bad enough that everyone in this house knows what Rose and I did last night, but that you actually see what we do is just disturbing."

She smiled at me. "I don't see Rose and you in the act if that is what you are embarrassed about. I just see the outcome of your and Rose's decision when you two are sure to get busy, and as for us hearing you two. We didn't come back until after I saw you were asleep and Rose decided some things, mostly about you acting so adorable while you slept."

"Well, that at least takes away some of the embarrassment, but I can never tell what you do and do not see in your visions." I said with a soft smile.

Alice only smiled at that. "You know that I will always tell you about any vision that features you, or Rose for that matter."

I smiled and started to undress to my underwear, by now used to be undressed in front of Alice, but apparently today she wanted to go all the way. "I have the perfect set of underwear for you to drive Rose wild with. So you go ahead and take those off while I go and get them."

I nodded and waited until she actually left to get out of my underwear, because I didn't want to undress any more in front of Alice. I then took a seat on the bed and covered myself a little bit to keep my modesty until Alice returned with the undoubtedly skimpy set of underwear.

I was proven right moments later when Alice returned with a lace set of red lingerie. "This will surely drive her wild. Red is her favorite color and you wear it so well."

"This is not underwear Ali. These are strings tied together with scraps of lace." I said as I put on the thong, if it could even be called that.

"And think of how much fun Rose will have peeling them off you, and I will have you know that these 'strings with scraps of lace' are the result of countless hours of online browsing. You'll only have to wear them this once if you so choose, and if you decide you like them, I ordered a few more sets for you." She said with a smile.

I blushed as I put on the bra, and I had to begrudgingly admit that it felt amazing. "We'll see if they survive the evening, but I will admit they feel pretty good."

Alice smiled at that. "See, don't knock it until you tried it. Chances are that this will be a more common occurrence once you are turned, since I know you wouldn't want to look tacky next to Rose."

I smiled at that. "Have you seen anything Ali?"

She smiled and motioned me to sit, taking a seat next to me. "I have seen a few things, mostly little things though. You won't have to worry about feeling inferior next to Rose though, I have seen the two of you running through the forest hand in hand and you were absolutely gorgeous, but what I mostly see is how you and Rose are happy with each other, and how you will beat Emmett in the first year at every wrestling match you will have with him."

I grinned at that. "Thanks Ali, I think I needed to hear that everything will be okay."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Anytime Bella, I'm still your best friend, as well as your sister. You can always talk to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't come to you after it happened. I just didn't know how to approach the subject. I was afraid you would think less of me because of what happened." I said softly.

She pulled my head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, let me tell you what happened that night. I saw what was going to happen, and the moment I saw that I called Rose to save you, because I saw what would happen when I didn't, and that was something I would not allow to happen. Edward couldn't be bothered of course because he was too busy brooding over you, and I had seen what would happen if Rose would come and save you, namely spark your mating bond with her."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Alice, but if you don't mind my asking, what would have happened if Rose wouldn't have been there? Would I have died that night?" I asked softly, not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"You would have been raped in a similar way to Rose, and we would have found you dead in a pool of your own blood. I still can't shake the look on your face when we found you, and because of that, Rose would have killed herself too, after she killed Edward." She said softly.

"Then I am glad you sent her to me. I know I would have done the same had our roles been reversed. I can't live without Rose in my life." I said with a smile.

Alice smiled at that. "I would have done the same every time Bella. No one in our family could handle not having you here at this point."

I smiled at her as I stood again. "I feel the same way, but I think we should curb the heavy talk and continue with your favorite pass time."

She grinned and blurred to the closet, picking out a red dress for me, that to my surprise was sexy but not skimpy, like I expected her to pick.

I put it on with a smile and judged my appearance in the mirror, shocked at how good that dress looked on me. "I had a vision this morning about you in this dress, and Rose just won't know what to say when she sees you in it."

I smirked at that. "As long as you won't make me wear heels with this, I'm okay with everything. I don't want to fall flat on my face and give half the family a sight I only want Rosalie to see."

"Don't worry Bella, I have picked out a lovely pair of ballerina's that will work perfectly with this outfit, because I want you to be comfortable tonight." She said as she held up said shoes.

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ali, I promise that I will learn to walk in heels before I am turned, because I do want to upgrade my style a bit before that moment."

She hugged me and I could feel her resist the urge to squeal in delight. "I can help with that, will you let me?"

"I could think of no one better, especially since I want to make this a surprise for Rosalie." I said in a whisper, not to give myself away already.

She grinned at that. "Just for that I'll be quick with your make-up. You don't know how happy you have made me. I always saw something bigger in you. Like a flower ready to blossom."

"I purposely kept that hidden here because Charlie never knew how to handle a daughter. He always wanted a son so he treated me like a boy when I was here, which is part of the reason I didn't want to be in Forks before I had to move." I said softly.

Alice smiled and hugged me. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that Bella. Now I really wish we had called Edward on his bullshit earlier. A lot of trouble could have been avoided."

"It's not like it would have done any of you any good to call him on his bullshit. He did what he thought was best anyway, whether or not anyone else agreed with him. I'm so glad to finally be rid of the overgrown man-child and be with the girl of my dreams." I said softly.

"Honestly we're all glad that he is gone. Our problems with Edward started long before we returned to Forks. He has always been self righteous, but the moment I first saw you in my visions, coincided with the moment he started to get all broody and controlling of everything, and once we met you he immediately started claiming you, even if you didn't notice it those first few days." She said softly.

I smiled and hugged her. "I really don't want to talk about Edward today, and I believe an afternoon of Barbie Bella is not complete without you doing my hair and make-up."

She nodded and sat me down at Rosalie's vanity. "And since you are now so willing to work with me, I'll make sure you look nothing less but perfect for your mate."

I smiled at her as she got to work, and for once I didn't having to sit still for two hours while Alice made sure everything was perfect.

 **Rosalie's POV**

While Alice was working on getting Bella ready for her party, we made sure to have plenty of snacks and drinks, before I was exiled to Kate's room to get changed, since her room was the furthest away from mine.

I knew Alice would have my head if they were down earlier than I was, so I quickly changes, fixed my hair and make-up and made my way back downstairs, and I just couldn't help but feel nervous a little bit. I didn't know what Alice had picked out for Bella, and my mind couldn't just fall into the gutter as I imagined the various sexy outfits my pixie sister could have picked out for my mate.

I just couldn't help but pace the room as I waited for Bella to come down, and I really hoped Alice would forego heels for her tonight, I didn't want her to fall flat on her face coming down the stairs.

"Rose, would you sit down, you're giving me a headache with your pacing, and since we are vampires and can't get headaches, that is saying something." Irina said from her spot next to Laurent.

"I can't help it Irina. I'm just nervous about tonight. I know Alice always goes overboard when dressing Bella, but I really hope she toned it down for once, I just want Bella to be comfortable tonight." I said with a glare to her.

She smirked at me. "While I can understand that you are nervous, you are still giving me a headache, so please, for all our sanity sit your butt down on this couch."

I growled softly at her, but sat down with my arms crossed over my chest anyway.

Irina just smirked before turning her attention back to Laurent, and at the same moment Kate and Emmett barreled through the door, and I was glad they seemed to have reacquainted for the moment. "How nice of you two to finally join us. Bella would have been very upset if her favorite brother wasn't here." Is said with a smile.

He grinned at that. "You know how that song and dance goes Rosie. But I think we've come up with a solution, but we'd rather wait with telling you until after Bella's party, we wouldn't want to steal her thunder after all."

I smiled and heard my bedroom door shut, and by the sound of the two sets of footfalls on the steps, one of them was wearing heels, and I prayed to any God that would listen that it would be Alice wearing them.

"Rose, before we come down, you have to close your eyes. I won't spoil the surprise just yet." Alice called from around the corner.

I rolled my eyes, but did it anyway, because I wanted to be surprised anyway.

I heard them come down the stairs, but the one thing that got my attention was how good Bella smelled wearing my perfume.

"You can open your eyes love." Bella said softly.

I opened my eyes and gasped softly. She was wearing a knee length red dress that looked amazing on her, and for the first time in my eighty years, I didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay love? It's not like you to not have something to say when it comes to me." She said seductively.

I slowly stood and gathered her in my arms, inhaling her scent deeply. "You look and smell absolutely stunning baby." I said before kissing her deeply.

She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my waist, pushing us even closer together.

When she pulled back she smiled at me. "I'm glad you think that, although I think you will like what I'm wearing beneath this even more." She whispered in my ear.

I smirked at her. "And believe me I will find out tonight my love. But first we will throw you a party the likes of which you have never seen before."

She blushed a little at that, although I was sure it was more because of the fact that she would be the center of attention for once than because of the sexually charged remarks.

By now everyone had gathered with their gifts ready, and to my surprise Carmen and Esme were first. "Happy birthday dear." Esme said with a soft smile as she handed Bella an envelope.

Bella hugged them both tightly. "Thank you Mum, thank you Mom."

"Why don't you go ahead and open it, you will be pleasantly surprised." Carmen said with a kind smile.

She smiled and carefully opened the envelope, gasping softly when a key dropped into her hand. "May I ask what this key opens?"

Carmen and Esme smiled at her. "This key unlocks a cabin we built for you and Rose a few miles away. I understand you two want to be alone sometimes, and this will make it easier to do that."

She smiled brightly and hugged them tightly. "Thank you, I really don't have words to tell you how thankful I am."

"You don't have to say it sweetie. You are our daughter and will never have to thank us."

She blinked a few tears away as Carlisle stepped forward. "Our gift is not as spectacular, but we are sure you will love it none the less." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Any gift you give me is a gift I will always treasure, Dad." Bella said softly.

He smiled and handed her a wrapped box, which she again opened carefully, and as she opened the black velvet box I couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful necklace with the Cullen crest, which matched the ones Alice, Esme and I had.

She hugged Carlisle tightly and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear, but judging by his smile, I knew it was a heartfelt thank you.

Next were Emmett and Kate. "Bella Bear, unfortunately our gift is already installed in your new car. You deserve to have a good sound system in such a nice car."

She smiled and hugged them. "Thanks Brother Bear. I promise to take good care of it, and of course play some Taylor Swift when you go for a ride with me, or perhaps some Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber." She said with a teasing wink.

Emmett groaned at that. "Would you really do that to me Bella?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I wouldn't. I was merely teasing you."

He grinned and stepped aside as Jasper and Alice stepped forward. "I know I promised you not to give you more clothes, so I went for something more personal. I hope you like it." Alice said as she handed her a leather bound book.

"As for my gift, I hope you enjoy it, it took quite a while to find the perfect pair." Jasper said as he handed her a large box.

Bella smiled and hugged them both before opening the box Jasper gave her, revealing a beautiful pair of leather cowboy style ankle boots. "They're beautiful Jasper. Thank you so much."

He smiled at her. "Seeing your smile is thanks enough darlin'." He said with a smile.

Bella then quickly flipped through the book, which were mostly pictures of her, clearly drawn from Alice's visions. "I didn't know you were so creative Ali. You've been holding out on me."

Alice smiled at that. "I wanted you to see what I see every time I see something about you in my visions. I just hope I did you justice."

"You did Alice, trust me on that one. "I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella nodded and relaxed against me as the others gave their gifts, and by the time Irina and Laurent had taken their seats, I could see the happy tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for the beautiful gifts everyone. I will never forget this evening." She said with a smile.

"This evening is far from over Bella. No birthday party is complete without some nice music and dancing." Emmett said with a grin.

Bella paled but relaxed as I pulled her against me. "Don't worry love, only Alice and I will dance with you. We know you best after all, and thus have no problems in keeping you upright."

She blushed at that. "Are you sure about that. I would hate to embarrass myself today. I'm actually quite proud that I didn't fell down the stairs in this tight dress."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I would do anything to dance with you my love."

She smiled and kissed me. "You will get your dance, when we get an appropriate song, one that we both like."

I only nodded and led her to the couch, smiling as she tried to sit herself down a little bit ladylike.

The rest of the evening we spent talking, laughing and just being together with our family, but I knew that soon this peace would be disturbed by Edward, albeit for the last time.

When Bella was about to fall asleep, I took her upstairs, and I couldn't help but kiss her as she fell asleep against me, a soft smile gracing her features.


	6. Trip To Italy

**We're Both Broken**

 **C6: Trip To Italy**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Two in one week, I know, I have a decent lead on both my stories and I figured you guys deserved something extra for sticking with me through this drabble.**

 **Bella's POV**

A few days later I woke up in our new bed in our cabin, nestled in the arms of the woman I loved more than anything in the world, and I couldn't hold back the moan as she rubbed her thumbs over my bare back.

"Rose, stop it. You exhausted me last night." I muttered sleepily.

"I'm sorry love, but I can hear Esme outside. She has some news for us." Rosalie said softly.

I groaned and kissed her softly. "Fine, I'll go and get dressed if it's Mom. But I will be going back to sleep at some point during the day."

She just smiled at me as I rolled out of bed to take care of some human business, and still after two full days enjoying our home together, I still couldn't get over the grandeur, but also simplicity of our wonderful cabin, even the bathroom was nothing less than gorgeous.

As I got dressed I got an idea. Rose said we would be going somewhere today, and I had this fantasy of making love to her in our car, and since we purchased a few strap-on dildos and double ended dildo's yesterday, I quickly slid one of the double ended ones into my pussy and pulled up my pants, hoping she wouldn't see it just yet, and more importantly, that Esme wouldn't see. After my blush over the situation faded a little, I followed the smell of fresh toast and bacon to the kitchen, and I wasn't even surprised when I found Esme with her apron on cooking up breakfast for me.

"Good morning sweetie. I hope you slept okay?" Esme asked with a smile.

I gave her a hug before I took my seat. "I did, although Rose kept me up for most of the night."

To my surprise Esme frowned at Rosalie. "Really Rosalie? You know humans need plenty of sleep to function properly."

Rosalie glared at me a little, although I could see there was no heat behind it. "In my own defense, Bella wanted to talk for most of the night, so I'm not the only one to blame."

Esme smiled and flashed me a quick wink. "Yes you are. It is your responsibility to make sure she sleeps enough. Did you at least make sure she has eaten properly over the last few days?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at that. "Of course I did. It is not like we spent the entire time having sex. We mostly talked."

Esme smiled at that. "That's good to hear sweetie. You know I was merely teasing you, but I have come with a message. We received another call, and apparently Edward has become quite the handful over the last few days, so Aro has asked us if we could come earlier, so we were hoping you girls were okay with that."

Rose and I shared a look and smiled at her. "Of course we are. The sooner we are done with this, the better it will be for everyone. I just want to live my life with my mate the way we want to live it." I said softly.

They both smiled at that. "That's great to hear sweetheart. We'll be waiting for you two. Our jet is scheduled to leave in three hours, so we'll be waiting for you."

"Sure Mom, and thank you for breakfast." I said before giving her another hug.

"Anytime Bella. I'll see you two soon." She said before kissing the top of my head and blurring out of the door, leaving her apron behind."

I quickly ate under the loving gaze of Rose, and I couldn't fight the blush that spread over my cheeks.

"Are you okay Isabella. It's not like you to blush over nothing." Rosalie asked with a smile.

I smiled at her, and before I could even think about putting my dishes in the sink, she had already cleaned them as was working on putting them away. "I'm still getting used to be looked at so lovingly. You make me feel so many things at the same time that I have a bit of trouble sorting through it all."

She smiled and kissed me. "That will be over soon my love. Once you are turned, everything will make sense a lot faster. That is something I promise you, but I have to warn you that when you wake up, one thing will be at the front, and I think you know what that is."

I smiled at that. "Would it have something to do with what you told Esme we weren't doing for the last two days? Because if that is true, I can't wait to have a sex marathon with you."

"You really need to stop talking to Emmett and Kate. They happen to be blessed with endless stamina, but the truth is that too much physical strain can exhaust a vampire. We can go on for longer, sure, but not for days on end, as much as I would want to." Rose said with a smile.

I pouted a little at that. "I feel there is so much about your world I don't know, and I can't believe how much Edward lied to me."

She pulled me into her arms and kissed me. "He lied to you on a daily basis, and I will agree some of the things didn't really matter in the long run, but they were still lies. I promise to be by your side every day to guide you through your newborn year."

I smiled and relaxed against her. "We can talk about that later love, right now we should pack some things and get going. I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to be done with this."

Rosalie smiled and nodded. "I expected something like this to happen soon, so I took the liberty of packing some outfits for us yesterday while you were taking a nap. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, so now that we don't have to pack, do you think we have time for a quickie. I want your scent to be all over me when we face him." I said softly, really hoping she would be up for it.

She smirked at that. "I think we do, and knowing how much your scent drives him wild, I would love nothing more than to be covered in it when we face him, so we could both join the mile high club."

"And set myself up for an eternity of teasing from Emmett and Kate? No thanks. I think we can find a way to do something when we land in Italy, perhaps we can fix a separate car and do something more kinky on the road."

She smiled and kissed me. "I would be up for that. We usually travel separately when we go somewhere as a family, as not to draw as much attention to ourselves."

I only nodded and kissed her softly, not breaking it for a long time, and Rose seemed to have no problems indulging me.

 **Rosalie's POV**

By the time we were in the air, it was nearly three hours later and since the Denali's had come with us on this trip, the plane was filled to capacity, although everyone understood why Bella and I claimed a pair of seats.

Right now she was asleep in my arms and the others were talking softly, while Alice, Esme and Carmen took a seat next to us. "There is something you must know Rose. I had a vision of us in Italy, and it involves Bella. You see, Caius will demand she must be turned there, and I saw that Bella is okay with it. She will come back with us as a vampire."

I smiled and rubbed her arms. "I figured it would be something like that. As much as they like us, we have already broken the law for too long. The way I see it, it will be the final 'Fuck you' to Edward."

"I sometimes think why everything with Edward went as wrong as it did. Did we as a family do something wrong?" Esme asked softly.

Alice smiled and hugged her. "Don't think like that Esme. We didn't do anything wrong. The moment I saw Bella in my visions for the first time, Edward started to change. He was obsessed with her the first time he heard her name, and from there it only spiraled downwards. He always had a bit of a stick up his ass, and it seemed his obsession with Bella only drove that stick further."

Esme giggled a bit, but I couldn't help but laugh at that visual image, which unfortunately woke Bella. "You know love, you can wake me up like that every day. It is almost like I hear an angel sing." She said as she cuddled into me.

"Sorry to wake you love, but Alice said something really funny." I said softly.

She sat herself a bit more upright. "Care to fill me in on that Ali?" She asked with a smile.

"I was just talking about Edward and the stick up his ass, and how much further that was shoved up there when I had my first vision of you." Alice said with a smile.

She laughed at that. "Well it is true I guess. There was no reason for his self righteousness other than him wanting to control me. But I guess the joke is finally on him. Soon we'll shove that stick even further, until it comes out of his damn throat."

That made even Esme laugh. "You're probably right Bella. I might have lost a son, but in return I have gained a daughter, and it is a trade I would gladly make. He had lost his way long before we knew of you, and if we had known back then what we know now, we could have saved you so much hurt, because we would have put a stop to it, I hope you know that."

Bella smiled and hugged her. "I know you would have, and I know that what happened recently would never have happened if I had been with Rose from the start, and I am sure that if that happened, Alice and I would have been even closer, and you would even be more of a mother to me than you already am."

Esme smiled lovingly at that. "That means so much to me Bella, thank you, and I hope you know that I plan to have a good talk with your mother sometime soon, to thank her for raising such an amazing young woman."

"I'm sure she will appreciate that, and she will probably thank you two in return for being there for me after everything happened." Bella said with a smile.

"It was only the natural thing to do. I just wonder why she didn't come here the moment she heard." Esme said softly.

Bella smiled at that. "I can explain that. I actually begged her not to come here, because I know she would have started a manhunt for those bastards and wouldn't have stopped until they were in jail for life. I had to promise her to keep her updated on my progress and when I told her that Rose and I were together and she helped me get through this, without disclosing anything else of course, she sounded happier than I have heard her in a long time."

"You're a strong woman love. I can't think of anyone who has done what you have done in such a short amount of time." I said as I kissed her cheek.

She blushed at that. "I couldn't have done it without you, Alice and Esme. You three have been my rocks through everything that happened, so I think my mother will want to thank you and Alice as well, and perhaps interrogate you."

I smiled at that. "I will answer any question she can throw at me."

She smiled and rested against me, and soon I felt how she had again fallen asleep against me. "Tell me honestly Rose, why is she sleeping so much. Is she okay?" Alice asked softly.

"She's been doing amazing over the last days, she's as insatiable as a vampire when it comes to sex, and while we spent a lot of time talking, the second she gets aroused I'm powerless to resist her. She's already talking of sex marathons when she is turned. I don't think I would survive that." I said softly.

Alice smiled before her eyes lost focus, and her smile only brightened when she regained her focus. "You're in for quite a time when she is turned Rose. She'll want to do everything at once and we're all going to have a hard time containing her, and I have seen that a few days of sex will temper that a bit."

I'm sure if I could still blush I would be right now. "I still find it a bit disconcerting that you see us having sex."

She smiled at that. "I'll tell you the same what I told Bella. I never see you two actually get busy, just the decision. I would never want to encroach your privacy like that."

I smiled at her. "Thank God for that. What Bella and I share in our bedroom is for us alone, and since we all know more than enough of what goes on each other's bedrooms, I don't want to give anyone any more visual ammunition."

She just smiled and gave me a careful hug, as not to wake Bella before she made her way back to Jasper. Esme also made her way back to Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen so I could focus my attention on my sleeping mate.

 **Bella's POV**

By the time I was woken up, we had apparently landed in Italy and I was already in the car with Rose. "Hey love." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Good afternoon sleepyhead. We tried to wake you when the plane landed, but you were really out like a light."

"That's okay, I would rather wake up with only you looking at me, than have Emmett or Alice do it a lot less pleasantly." I said as I stretched.

Rosalie smiled at that. "Oh they wanted to, but I didn't let them. I wanted you to get as much rest as possible. It has been a hectic day after all."

I only nodded and kissed her as we drove off, which again reminded me of what we talked about earlier this morning, and feeling bold, I rode my hand up her thigh, and was very glad she chose to wear a loose skirt today.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked with a gasp.

I smiled innocently at her. "Pleasuring you in our car. You just keep focusing on the road for as long as you can, and then pull over when it gets too much. I think it's pretty hot to do this."

She moaned softly and snapped the elastic of her panties with her nails, allowing me to peel them off with a smile so I could slowly caress her outer lips.

Rose was already wet and by the way she gripped the steering wheel, I figured it wouldn't take long for her to find somewhere to pull over so she could join in, and for once I was glad she had opted for a spacious car with tinted windows.

Soon enough she parked in a deserted parking lot in the middle of nowhere and crawled over her seat to lie in the backseat with her legs spread and her gorgeous breasts out in the open. "I've told you before I don't have a lot of willpower, my love. You've made me beyond excited and I need you."

I smiled and loosened my pants in preparation. "Then you will love my surprise, baby." I said as I pulled off my pants, revealing the double ended dildo in my otherwise naked pussy.

Rosalie's eyes widened with lust upon seeing it. "You little vixen. You had that in the entire time?" She asked huskily.

I nodded and crawled over the seat to end up between her spread legs. "I have, I thought it would be hot to actually fuck each other, since technically I am still a virgin and would hate to go into my new life as a virgin."

She smirked and motioned me closer. "Then after you have fucked me with that, I will gladly return the favor, now fuck me, my love."

I smiled and kissed her as I slowly slid the dildo inside of her, both of us moaning loudly. "The best part is that we will both get pleasure from this. I figured the double ended one would be appropriate."

Rosalie moaned and carefully wrapped her legs around my waist. "You are way too good at teasing my love. Just wait until you are turned and I can return the favor."

I smiled and kissed her. "You tease me on a daily basis, would you like to give me a few examples?"

She only nodded at that. "Let's start with how I wake up every day. Just the way the sheets are draped over your gorgeous body is enough to get me going in the morning, and don't even get me started on how sexy you look when you squeeze that delicious ass of yours into those fitting jeans you so love. I just can't stop staring at you when you do that, and then there are those tightfitting tops you wear, which might as well be transparent since your boobs stretch that material to the limit."

She smirked at me before pulling me down for another kiss. "I'm glad I have such an effect on you, my love. But I could say similar things about you."

I smiled at her and teased her nipples, knowing she loved it when I did that.

Suddenly Rose released her grip on my hips and screamed out my name as she came, almost tearing off a piece of the backseat.

I let her ride it out with a smile, kissing her softly once she stopped shaking. "Just think how this will be in a few days my love. No pulling back in fear of hurting me."

She smiled and pulled me close. "There will be so much more things I will be able to do then, like tangle my hand in your hair when you eat me out, or pull you close when I cum."

I smiled and kissed her softly before slowly pulling out. "I just hope there is no chance of me hurting you when I am turned."

"You won't be able to. It is impossible for mates to hurt each other, and since I will be at your side the entire time, I will be the first one you will see when you wake up and recognize me as your mate, so basically not much different then from how you usually wake up." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"I never said it was a bad thing, far from it to be very honest. But I think we better switch places, before our family starts wondering why we take so long." She said with a smile.

I nodded and moaned as she slid the dildo out of me, sucking my juices from it before inserting it into herself.

"Are you ready love?" She asked softly.

"Of course I am, I've been wanting this for such a long time. Fuck me Rose, make me yours." I said softly as I lifted my top, knowing she loved looking at my breasts.

She then slowly slid the strap-on into me, kissing me softly and lovingly as she broke through my barrier. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I am, you can start moving if you want." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Smartass." She said with a smile before she slowly started fucking me.

I smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "Yes I am smart, and do have an ass. Thank you for noticing both."

"I have a hard time not noticing that beautiful ass of yours my love. The way you unknowingly shake your hips when you walk is enough to make me want to jump you every time, and only an idiot would take your wonderful mind for granted." She said with a smile.

I moaned softly as she took one of my nipples between her teeth, tugging it softly to tease it erect.

She quickly found a rhythm we both enjoyed, and I moaned uncontrollably as she hit my G-spot over and over again, and because of that it didn't take long before I screamed out her name as I came, pulling her into a passionate kiss after coming down from my high.

She then pulled down the other part of the backseat so she could get some underwear for us from our bags, so we would at least keep some of our modesty when we arrived in Volterra, stowing away the double ended dildo, for later use no doubt.

She then gave me another kiss after we had crawled back to the front, driving off after she had fixed her hair, and I fixed mine while she drove, and for the first time I could feel some nerves settling in.

 **Alice's POV**

As we arrived in Volterra a few hours later, I was hit with a vision of Bella's decision to make love to Rose on the way here, which would give us half an hour extra to kill.

Carlisle and Eleazar had opted to announce our arrival to Aro, Caius and Marcus, leaving the rest of us with some time to prepare ourselves and wait for the two lovers.

"I thought Rose and Bella were right behind us. It's unlike her not to want to be here sooner." Esme said a bit confused.

I smiled at that. "I think Bella and Rose can give Emmett and Kate a run for their money. I saw Bella wanting to have some fun on the way here, since you interrupted them this morning."

Esme giggled at that. "And here I thought Rosalie was the bad influence in their relationship. It seems that Bella has a side to her even we haven't seen yet, and I think only Rosalie will only see."

I only nodded at that. "I think we should buy Bella some more clothes for when she wakes up after the change, I have seen none of the things they brought will survive her first three days."

"We should. I think we all know how it goes when you see your mate for the first time. I know Carlisle and I had a similar reaction when I woke up." She said with a wistful smile.

I only smiled at that when Carlisle and Eleazar returned. "They are willing to wait for us until Bella and Rosalie arrive, the Queens and Aro especially are excited to meet Bella."

"We were just about to go shopping for her, I've seen that her clothes won't survive the first couple of days, and I swear if you start reminiscing about the time when Esme woke up, I will smack someone." I said with a smile.

Carlisle and Esme grinned at that. "I won't say anything. But how about we go and do the shopping while you guys wait for Bella. I think she will need you when they arrive."

I nodded and smiled at him as I was hit with another vision. It showed me that Bella and Rosalie would be here within half an hour and that Bella was showing some nerves. "I think you're right Carlisle. I just saw Bella being a bit fidgety and that they will be here within half an hour, Rose is really pushing her car to the limit." I said once I regained focus.

They nodded and I had to smile as Esme and Carmen drug their husbands to one of the higher end clothing shops.

The others opted to look around the town a little bit, and eventually just me, Jasper, Tanya, Victoria, Irina and Kate remained. "So, are you guys nervous at all, knowing your history with the Volturi?" I asked softly.

Tanya smiled at that. "We have talked a lot about this in the past years, and we have come to the conclusion that it was Maria's fault and that we held on to that scorn for too long. She knew the rules and broke them knowing what would happen. I intend to apologize to the Kings and Queens for everything and bed for their forgiveness if need be."

I smiled at her. "They'll forgive you, especially since we are looking to combine our families when we get back. Aro has dreamed of a Coven to keep an eye on everything, and if we volunteer for that, we will have found eternal allies in them, with a bit more freedom that comes with that."

"I think this trip will be more beneficial to everyone than we could ever have thought. It seems the Bella effect runs deeper than anyone could ever have imagined." She said softly.

I nodded and smiled at that. "That it does. Bella has always had the ability to charm any vampire that crossed her path, with two notable exceptions, one of which is already dead and the other one will be dead pretty soon, no offense to James of course, Vicki."

"No offense taken Alice. James was a bastard most of the times, and always marched to the beat of his own drum and never listened to advice, even when that advice would've saved his life, although in hindsight, I can only thank him for how everything turned out. If he hadn't pissed you guys off and got himself killed, I would never have found Tanya." Victoria said with a loving smile to her mate.

Tanya kissed her cheek as we all heard the roar of an engine being pushed to its limits, signaling their arrival in a few minutes, and as if on cue, Esme and Carmen returned with several bags of clothes, something Bella would be terribly embarrassed about when she would find out how much it had cost.

A few minutes later Bella and Rosalie pulled into the parking lot, and it was obvious on how they had spent their time, judging by Rosalie's smug expression and Bella's disheveled hair, no matter how much she had tried to comb it.

As they walked towards us, I was surprised that Kate kept her mouth shut, although I figured that had something to do with the nerves that were clear on Bella's face.

I hugged Bella tightly, wanting to help settle her nerves a little. "Hey Ali. How have you been?" She asked softly.

"Better than you I reckon. Are you nervous?" I asked in a similar tone.

"I am, but I know that with Rosalie, you, Carmen and Esme by my side I know everything will be okay." She said with a soft smile.

I smiled and nodded at that. "I'll be by your side for as long as you need me, and I think that goes for everyone, oh, and I have seen that the clothes you brought won't survive your transformation, so Esme and Carmen bought you something new."

"Thanks for looking out for me Ali." She said before hugging me again, hugging Esme, Carmen, Carlisle and Eleazar afterwards.

Within minutes the others had joined us again, and now our sizable party was complete, Carlisle led us into the Castle, and I hoped my visions would be correct.


	7. The Volturi

**We're Both Broken**

 **C7: The Volturi**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we're finally at the part where Edward dies, which is what a lot of you were waiting for, if your reviews are any indication. From here it will all slow down a bit for them, and I will see how things evolve from now. I don't want to drag this out indefinitely but I would like to end this on a right note.**

 **Rosalie's POV**

When we entered the Castle, we were greeted by the so called Witch Twins, Jane and Alec. "You are to come with us. Our Masters are expecting you." Jane said with a bored tone.

Carlisle smiled at her. "Of course Jane, lead the way."

She grunted and led us through the ancient halls of the Castle, and being the history buff that my mate was, she took the opportunity to take everything in from my side, since I refused to let her stray from my side in a Castle full of hostile vampires.

Bella of course pouted a bit. "I promise when you are turned you may explore for as long as we are here, but I'd rather keep you close until then."

She only nodded and pressed herself a bit more into my side, which I couldn't help but smirk at. "I get it. There are probably a lot of unmated vampires here and you are feeling protective, especially when our confrontation with Edward is so close."

I nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "We'll be finally be rid of him my love, and we can start looking to our future together."

Bella smiled and squeezed my waist softly, conveying all of her love through that little action.

"We are here, and if you value your lives, you will show my Masters the upmost respect, or we will not hesitate to end you." Jane said as we arrived at the giant double doors.

"We are not Edward, Jane. We know the meaning of respect." Carlisle said with his most disarming smile.

The small blonde just smirked as she pushed open the doors, which I had to admit looked a bit comical, given her small stature.

As the doors opened, we could see the three Kings and Queens, already in front of their thrones, and what surprised me that Edward was already there, chained to one of the walls.

"Ah, the Cullens and Denali's have finally arrived. Thank you Jane and Alec for escorting them. I trust your trip here was uneventful?" Aro asked with that knowing smile of his.

"It was Aro, thank you for asking, we have all been looking forward to this visit from the moment you called." Carlisle said with a kind smile.

Aro smiled at him. "I'm sure you have, come Carlisle, let me see what you have been up to in recent months." He said as he held out his hand for Carlisle to take, and I just knew we all had to present our hands to him.

"What's going on love?" Bella asked softly, although it was evident by Edward's loud growl, everyone heard her.

I only smiled at her. "Aro has a similar gift to Edward. He can see every thought you ever had with one touch, although I suspect he will find you the same enigma Carlisle and Eleazar find you to be."

She smiled at that as Aro released Carlisle's hand. "It has not been quiet since your eldest son left, but I see his claims were not entirely truthful. Young Bella, would you allow me to try and take a look into your mind?"

"Of course, I have nothing to hide." She said as she squeezed my hand before walking to the front and placing her hand in his.

Aro's eyes fluttered closed and a smile appeared on his face. "I see… absolutely nothing. An enigma if I ever saw one. Have your gifts been confirmed already?" He asked looking to Eleazar.

"They have Lord Aro. She possesses a physical and mental shield as strong as I have ever sensed in a human." Eleazar said with a smile.

Aro smiled at that. "Indeed she has. What a joy this will be to see her once she is turned, because you understand we cannot leave her here without her being turned into one of us."

Everyone then looked at me, even the three Kings and Queens, as if they were expecting me to give the answer.

"I would love nothing more than to be turned and be with my mate forever, even though Edward did everything in his power to stop this from happening." She said with an honest smile.

I could only smile at my lovely mate, and she gave me a quick wink when she turned back to me for a moment.

"And by your mate I suppose you mean Edward?" Caius asked with his ever present scowl.

Bella smiled at him. "No, I don't mean Edward. Rosalie has been my mate all along, and Edward tried everything to keep us apart."

"Rosalie? How interesting a development this is. May I see how this came to be, dear Rosalie?" Aro asked with a smile.

I nodded and held out my hand for him to take, and I am sure he saw everything that had happened to me and Bella, and judging by the scowl on Aro's face, he did not like what he saw.

"I commend you for keeping your calm in such a situation Rosalie, not many of us would have had the strength to do the same. You and your mate are among the strongest women I have ever met. I also see that Edward has been lying to us all this time." Aro said with a snarl to Edward, which I wasn't afraid to admit made me smirk.

"You foolish boy. I once saw great potential in you, but your immature mind is something I cannot tolerate. One of the greatest crimes in our world is to deny the mating bond, and to keep it from happening is an even greater offense, and that is not even the start of what you did wrong. You exposed us to a human, without ever having the intention of turning her. You will be sentenced to death for this, but I think your former girlfriend will do the honors once she is turned." Aro said with a smirk.

Now Sulpicia mingled herself into the conversation. "What did you see, my dear husband?" She asked with a smile.

Aro turned to her and smiled. "I saw what happened to Isabella before she was found by Rosalie. She was attacked by three boys, who wanted to have their way with her, and would have succeeded if not for Alice and Rosalie, which I have come to a different conclusion, with her approval of course, since I believe she should have a say in her tormentor's end."

"I'm okay with anything. We just want this to be done with and move on with our lives." Bella said with a kind smile.

Aro smiled at her. "Very well, and since we all know how it affects a newborn who has gone through such an ordeal, I decide we shall give you three more months of life before you have to be turned, and will keep Edward in our custody until we receive the call you have been turned, after which you will come here and end him. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It does, but if I may offer an alternative, I would rather be turned today and be done with this whole ordeal. Edward has made our lives miserable long enough." Bella said with a smile, and I couldn't help but beam at her for her bravery.

Aro smiled brightly at that. "As you wish Isabella. You and your mate have the liberty to use one of our rooms for your change, although we would like to have a word with the Denali's, it is high time we clear any bad blood between our Covens and look to the future together."

 **Bella's POV**

We were dismissed after that and Rose and I were escorted to one of the rooms in the castle, and for the first time I could feel a bit of nerves creeping up my spine.

Rosalie of course noticed and smiled at me. "You don't have to be nervous my love. I will be here beside you the entire time, and I will make sure that Esme and Carmen are here when you wake up. It's been tradition for them to make sure you adjust to your new life ever since I joined the family, and before the Denali's joined us it was Esme's job, but I think you would want both your mother's here when you wake up."

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you ramble? I would love to have the entire family here when I wake up, but I would hate to break tradition." I said with a smile.

She smiled and led me to the bed. "Thank you love. You're quite adorable too. There are several ways we can do this, so I'll let you choose how we proceed."

I smiled and kissed her. "Whichever way you want love. I lay myself in your hands."

Rose grinned at that, which was another first for me. "Well love, I won't deny that your blood draws me in, so one part of me tells me to just bite you and take as much of your blood as I can, but my other side tells me to make love to you and bite you the moment you cum."

I blushed a little at that. "I would love that, but are you okay with so many people hearing us make love? I know how possessive you are of me in the throes of passion."

"I know none of these people are a threat to us, so no for once I don't mind."

I smiled at her. "Then I suppose I should get naked. There is little use in you fucking me with my clothes on."

She smirked and ripped off my clothes without a second thought, leaving me naked against the soft satin sheets and remains of my clothes. "There is one problem solved, and before we start, I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with my bitchy attitude for as long as you have, and will in the future."

"That speaks for itself, my love. You are the only one who has ever been worthy enough to have all of me, and while we are thanking each other for things that come natural. I want to thank you again for saving me from those assholes." I said honestly.

She only smiled and ripped off her own clothes, her naked glory once again leaving me in awe, crawling up to me like a predator before pulling me into a heated kiss. "I love you Bella, I don't know if I have said that enough over the last months."

I only smiled and kissed her softly, letting her know that anything we still needed to talk about was okay and forgiven between us, whatever it might have been, and appeared to be the last bit of reassurance she needed to have, because the next moment she was already eating me out with a vigor I had never seen before, although it was not by any means rushed.

I knew I would never last long with the way she was working me to my climax, and when she kissed her way to my neck and slid two fingers inside of me while her thumb worked my clit, I knew she felt the same thing.

Just as I screamed her name as I came, I felt her bite into my neck, triggering a second orgasm for me.

Rosalie drank deeply and I felt her venom already rush through my veins, and just when I felt about screaming in pain, she pulled back from my neck, sealing the wound with her tongue. "The pain will start soon my love. For now I say good night, I love you and I will be here when you wake up, as will Esme and Carmen."

"I love you too Rose." I said before everything turned black and my world fell into fire.

…

It felt like an eternity that my insides felt like they were cut from my body and being tossed into a live volcano one by one, while I still felt how it all burned away into nothing. I heard Rosalie talking to me, and to Carmen and Esme, all three of them soothing my pain in one form or another, and I couldn't help but love all three of them for being there for me while my world burned into nothingness and I lost any and all sense of time.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the burning stopped and my heart gave its final sickening thump, only to be met with complete and utter silence afterwards.

It took a while before I opened my eyes, but when I did I was met with the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth. "Rosie?" I asked softly, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Yes love, it is me. Welcome back." She said in the most angelic voice I had ever heard.

I smiled and had her pinned to the bed in a second, kissing her deeply.

"I know you are all hopped up on newborn hormones, sweetie, but we would rather not be witnesses while you and Rosalie defile each other for days." Esme's motherly voice said with all the love a mother had for her daughter.

I growled softly but bit it back. These were my mothers and one did not growl at her mothers.

Esme and Carmen just smiled at me. "It's okay Bella. We've all been through this at some point. Come, let us clean you up a little before we go and see the others. There is a certain pixie sister of yours that is beyond excited."

"She just wants to play Vampire Barbie Bella, and for once I don't mind." I said with a smile.

Again they smiled at me. "Actually sweetie, Alice will lay out the clothes she has seen you wear after we are done, and afterwards we will take you back to the Throne Room to present you to the Kings." Carmen said with a smile.

I nodded and followed them to the bathroom, but not before I had given Rose another kiss.

She only smiled at me as I followed Esme and Carmen into the bedroom, and I heard she quickly got dressed before leaving the room.

I knew I should have felt embarrassed being naked in front of Carmen and Esme, but I enjoyed their attentions immensely, and it once again stated the fact that they were my mothers in every way and could see me naked.

As they cleaned off the dried blood on my neck, they both wore proud smiles, like I had achieved something big, which in a way was true.

When they were done, they both gave me a kiss on the cheek as we all stood in front of the full length mirror. "We're so proud of you sweetie. Rosalie told us you have not screamed once during your transformation." Esme said softly.

"I would never have forgiven myself if I hurt her like that, and the fact that she did not stray from my side the entire time helped a lot too. How long was I out anyway?" I asked with a smile.

"Just over three days my sweet, but the more important question is. How are you feeling and how is the burn?" Carmen asked with a smile.

It didn't really feel like my throat was burning, so I focused on her first question first. "I feel absolutely amazing, there is really no other word to describe it, and as for the burn, it is not as noticeable as I thought it would be. Is that weird?"

"It is a little bit, but we've learned that everything is possible when it comes to you. Rose will take you hunting soon. There are enough animals in the hills surrounding the town that should appeal to you." Esme said with a smile.

I smiled back and hugged them both before we walked back into the room, so I could get dressed, and as Esme had said, Alice had laid out my outfit on my bed, which was exactly what I needed right now, which was a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose top, which would undoubtedly not survive my first hunt.

When we stepped out into the hallway, Rosalie was already waiting for me, and I couldn't help but pull her into a kiss, which she returned with vigor. "There is one thing we still need to do before we go back to the Throne Room. I will not have you walk in there without having marked you."

I smiled at that. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. It's better than that weak lingering smell of mine on you."

Rosalie smiled at me before kissing my neck, with me doing the same to her before we bit down, marking each other as mates.

"You girls ready? There are a few people who are excited to see you again." Esme said with a knowing smile.

We both nodded and followed them to the Throne Room, and even from here we could hear Edward's complaining, making us both growl at him.

 **Alice's POV**

I could hear four sets of footsteps casually walking towards us, and I couldn't help but feel excited for Bella, and I couldn't wait to see how she had turned.

By now Renee and Heidi had joined us, and Renee had already had a good talk with Carmen and Esme and they had come to the agreement that Renee's days as Bella's mother were over and that she would continue to act as her friend.

Bella pushed open the doors not a minute later and I had to admit she was gorgeous, and radiated a confidence and grace I had never seen in her. She smiled brightly when she saw me and ran over for a hug, going as far as to lift me off my feet, and for once I hated the fact that I was shorter than her, although I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey Ali." She said softly.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

She smiled brightly at me. "Amazing. It's like every fiber of my being is supercharged."

"That's because it is sister, but you'll get used to it soon enough." I said as she released me.

I smiled as she took her spot next to Rose again. "Ah, Isabella. Immortality suits you it seems." Aro said with a twinkling smile.

Bella smiled and bowed. "Thank you Lord Aro. I can't even begin to explain how happy finally being a vampire makes me."

Aro smiled at her. "I'm curious about one thing though, may I see if my gift still does not affect you?"

She only smiled and stepped forward, placing her hand in his.

Aro's eyes fluttered closed, and I had to repress a giggle when his brows furrowed a bit. "Again I see nothing, the girl is still an enigma, but what astounds me most is your excellent control. Not unlike your mother when she joined our ranks." He said with a smile.

"Renee is here?" She asked softly.

Aro only nodded, and Renee chose that moment to step out of Heidi's arms and into Bella's view. "Hey Bells, it's good to see you again."

Bella smiled and almost flew into Renee's arms for a hug. "Hey Mom, it's good to see you too, and as a vampire as well."

Renee smiled at that. "I'll explain later, if that's okay."

Bella nodded and walked back to Rose, pressing a kiss to her cheek with a smile.

"Now that we have gotten the newborn introductions out of the way, there is the matter of Edward we need to discuss. The rules dictate he must be killed, the crimes he has committed are to grievous to ignore." Caius said with his trademark scowl.

"I agree dear brother, let us ask Isabella how she feels about this." Aro said with a smile as the three Kings turned to Bella.

Bella smiled at them. "Honestly I would like to be done with this. I'd rather not do it myself, but I want to be there when it is done. Both Rose and I need that closure."

Aro smiled and nodded at her. "As you wish Isabella. Felix, Santiago, could you go and fetch Edward for us. The time has come to relieve him of his burdens."

The two men nodded and blurred out of the room, returning minutes later with a snarling Edward, who fell silent when he saw Bella in her new form.

The look on his face was one of utter defeat, and both Bella and Rosalie smirked at him as he was led to the center of the room.

Aro turned to him and smirked. "Edward Mason, you are hereby charged and sentenced for the crimes of exposing our kind to a human with no intention of killing or turning her, keeping true mates apart and interfering with said relationship. Isabella has denied the pleasure of ending your pathetic existence..."

"That proves she still loves me, she could never be that whore's mate!" He shouted as interruption.

"As I was saying, she has denied the pleasure, but will be here for your execution. Jane will have the pleasure of being your executioner." Aro said as if Edward had not interrupted him.

Edward growled, but it was cut short as Jane put him under her sadistic gift immediately, making him scream as she started ripping him apart limb by limb, and a quick glance at Bella and Rosalie showed they were relishing his screams.

When Edward was nothing more than ash half an hour later, Aro once again turned to us all. "Now that Edward has been taken care of, you are free to do as you please, but I must ask that everyone stays here for at least a week so we can be sure Isabella won't go on a murder spree, no matter how exceptional her control is. There are numerous hillsides near town that can be accessed through one of the tunnels of the Castle where you can hunt for animals if that is what you wish, and personally I think a week rekindling old friendships and discovering new ones will be good for everyone."

Taking that as a dismissal, we piled out of the room, Renee immediately making her way over to Rosalie and Bella.

 **Bella's POV**

When Renee walked up to us, I couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful as a vampire and I presumed the busty brunette next to her was her mate.

Again she hugged me. "You have to tell me everything Bella. How did this all happen?" She asked softly.

I shared a glance with Rose, who just smiled at me. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private. Not everyone has to know about my dirty laundry, but first I think some introductions are in order. I want you to meet my mate, Rosalie."

"We already met and talked a bit while you were in the shower, and during your transformation, I talked to Esme and Carmen, but this gorgeous woman next to me is my mate Heidi. Who I met when I was on holiday here, but come, let us find a spot where the four of us can talk in peace." Renee said with a smile.

Rose and I nodded and followed the pair to an office, where Rose and I took a seat on the couch.

Deciding to try our my new vampire confidence I just started talking. "I'll start at the beginning, when I first started noticing things were off between Edward and I. I started noticing that he was getting more clingy and controlling in the way he interacted with me, and so I started pulling away from him. I was shopping for a prom dress when I was cornered and nearly raped by three college kids, and to this day I still thank God that Rosalie was there before they could go through with it. It was that night I realized how deeply in love I was with her. When we got home that night Edward of course exploded and tried to kill me, but thankfully Carlisle and Esme intervened. Rosalie is my angel and saving grace and in the months after it happened, we have grown into our relationship and she helped me process everything that happened, and I suppose the rest is history. But how about you? How did you even get here?"

Renee smiled at that. "Phil and I got divorced almost three months ago and I decided to travel to Europe, and I suppose a long story made short, I ended up in Volterra and found my mate on a tour through the Castle. I found out Phil had been cheating on me and honestly I couldn't be happier about it. I was so done with men that I was glad it turned out my mate was a woman"

I smiled at her. "It seemed the Higginbotham women are destined for true love after all, because after Charlie kicked me out and literally called me an 'ungrateful little dyke' I refuse to have anything to do with the Swan name."

"It seems I missed a lot recently. I have half a mind to track him down and end him." Renee said with a growl.

"I think you would have to get in a long line for that to happen. Esme and Carmen said the same thing, and me and Rose want some revenge as well. But I am curious about one thing. Do you have a gift as well?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and smiled at that. "I do, and I think you know what it is. I have always been able to tell if someone was lying to me, and it turns out that I am a lie detector, which was one of the reasons we saw through Edward so easily."

"I should have known, and here I thought I was just a bad liar when it came to you." I said softly.

Rose smiled at that. "You are a bad liar, love. Even Emmett knows when you are lying, and most things go over his head."

I growled playfully at that. "Thanks for picking my mother's side Rosie. That really helps."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I'm sure you will find a way to pay me back later."

"It seems your daughter is a lot like you, my love. You can't take any criticism as well." Heidi said with a wink to me.

Renee growled at that. "You know I can't. You knew that when you turned me."

I giggled at that, again the resemblance between Renee and myself easy to see, but everything came to a halt when the burn in my throat suddenly intensified, and it didn't seem to go unnoticed by the others. "I was wondering when this would happen. You held out longer than any other newborn I have ever seen. You are truly special Isabella." Heidi said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "Let's get one thing straight Heidi. I hate being called Isabella, so please, as my mother's mate, call me Bella. Only my mate, Esme and Carmen can get away with calling me Isabella. But yeah, I would like to have some blood in me before we continue our talk."

"That's fine sweetie, we have all week to talk after all, and now that we are both vampires, nothing can stop me from contacting you more." Renee said with a smile.

I only nodded and gave them a hug before Rosalie and I ran to one of the tunnels Heidi had pointed out, so I could go on my first hunt.


	8. Looking Forward

**We're Both Broken**

 **C8: Looking Forward**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **Rosalie's POV**

Our forced week in Volterra passed quickly, and to my surprise, Esme and Carmen had come back on their earlier statements, and had agreed with Renee that all three of them would continue to be a mother for Bella, simply because it was something Bella craved.

Due to the close proximity of the Volturi, we hadn't had sex since she woke up, and now that we were about to depart, we were both horny and frustrated, although we knew something similar to what happened on the way here couldn't happen now because Bella was still learning to control her strength, which was something much to the chagrin of Emmett, who had yet to beat her in wrestling.

Now that she was a vampire, Jasper and Bella had become incredibly close, discussing something about history every chance they go, and had spent hours in the Volturi's library, combing through tomes like they had never done anything else.

Bella's control had surprised everyone, but no one more than me. Even after a week she had yet to jump me like I had expected her to from the moment she woke up, and it left me a bit on edge at the moment.

Right now we were on our way back toward the airport and Bella had opted to drive, resting one hand high on my thigh. "I know what you are thinking my love, and you don't have to worry. The minute we touch down in Seattle, we're running to our home, where I will show you exactly how much I have missed your touch over the past week."

I smiled at her. "I understand why you didn't want to do it in Volterra, but I really hoped your instincts would have taken over at some point."

"I wanted our first time with me as a vampire to be special, and it can't be special if we both have the feeling that an entire Castle can listen in on us. Our home is far enough away from the house that we can see exactly how long it takes before we become exhausted." She said softly.

"I'm glad your newfound confidence has not affected your ego at all, my love." I said as I stole a quick kiss.

She smiled and squeezed my thigh. "It's not a question of ego at all, I just want all of you for as long as I can get away with. This week of self imposed celibacy has taken its toll on me too. I need you even more now than I ever needed you before."

"We could always have a repeat of what we did on the way here." I said teasingly.

She smirked and kissed me quickly. "Don't tempt me love, because if we do that, there is no way we will be at the airport in time."

I pouted a little at that, knowing she was right. "You're right of course, I'm just craving your touch after going for a week without it. It's almost as if you don't want it anymore."

Bella smiled and pulled over, straddling me in the blink of an eye before kissing me deeply. "I will never stop wanting you Rosalie. I just know how much you value your privacy when it comes to our love-life, and I didn't want the entire Castle to be privy to us making love, I'm dying to feel you again, my love."

I moaned into her mouth from her sweet words and let my hands roam beneath her top, and when I felt that she didn't wear a bra I growled softly. "You are playing a dangerous game Isabella. To not wear a bra while we are both horny."

She smirked at me and pulled up my top, revealing my own naked breasts. "You're the one to talk Rosie. But I think we have time for a quickie, to take the edge of a bit."

"Are you sure that will be enough Bella? We are not know for quickies before you were turned." I said softly.

"I know, but we only have two hours before we have to be at the airport and still have three quarters of the way to go. The moment we land, we will go to our cabin and don't leave until we are both sated." She said before kissing me again.

I moaned as she trailed her hands down and flipped up my skirt, sliding two fingers into me while I did the same to her. "Is there any particular reason you chose to forego underwear today, my love?" I asked huskily.

Bella smiled at me. "I could ask you the same. I just anticipated that this would happen at some point today, we are both not very patient women when it comes to our body's needs."

I smirked and slipped an extra finger inside of her making her moan. "You wanted this to be a quickie love, so we better make this quick."

She smirked right back at me and also added an extra finger, both of us rocking against each other as we sought completion.

Within minutes we both moaned loudly as we came, although Bella didn't make any effort to actually get off me. "I love you Rosie, and I never want to be parted from you again."

"I love you too, my Bella, and I promise to be by your side for as long as you will have me." I said softly.

She smiled and kissed me a last time before getting off me and took her spot back at the wheel, her hand again coming to rest on my thigh again. "I will always want you Rosalie Hale, forever seems like a good place to start."

I only smiled and kissed her before she sped off again, the remainder of our ride to the airport being filled with small talk, mostly about our future.

 **Bella's POV**

The moment we were back on American soil and in the car, we were underway to our Cabin, where we would spend a week getting reacquainted with each other, and unsurprisingly the others had no problems with it, which wouldn't have made a difference in the end.

Both Rosalie and I were beyond excited, and therefore she pushed my car to its limits to reach our little safe haven.

When we arrived, we were surprised to see Charlie's cruiser parked there, and I could hear he was inside.

"The balls of that asshole. Kicking me out first and then coming to our home." I said with a growl

"I'm more curious how he even found this place, and that he knows that it is ours." Rosalie said with a similar tone.

I growled and got out of the car before it had even come to a full stop. "I'm going to end this once and for all. He deserves it for everything he has put me and Renee through."

Rosalie only nodded at me, a sad look on her face as she knew what was about to happen. "If you are absolutely sure about this, I will of course support you, but know that this will not go unnoticed in town."

I nodded at her. "I know, but you can rest assured that this will be in self defense if he goes too far. I don't want to kill him, but he might leave us no choice. I will not have him disrespect you, our relationship or me."

She nodded and we shared another kiss before we silently made our way into the house, where we could see Charlie rummaging through the drawers.

"Some people would call this breaking and entering. What the actual hell are you doing in our home Charlie?" I asked with a smirk, knowing I already had him by his balls.

He glared at the both of us. "I heard some rumors that you and your girlfriend had shacked up together, so I came to find some evidence of that, and now that you and your dyke are here, and I got what I needed, I will take my leave."

"I'm going to give you one last chance to apologize for what you said, because you won't like the consequences if you don't." I said with a soft growl.

He laughed at that. "Are you threatening me right now? You may have chosen this abnormal lifestyle, but you and your stupid girlfriend will respect me."

Rosalie and I growled loudly and pounced on him before he had the chance to pull out his gun. "Here is what is going to happen, you stupid man. You will leave this place and never return, even forget about its existence, or Forks might find itself in need of a new Chief of Police."

"You silly girl, did you really think there would not be repercussions if I turned up missing. You and your girlfriend would never be safe in this state if you even manage to kill me." Charlie said with a smirk, thinking he had the upper hand.

Rosalie and I shared a look. "What do you think love, do we want to risk it." I asked too soft for Charlie to hear.

"We shouldn't, but we need to make sure not a trace of him remains. It will never leave us alone if we don't, and we will probably have to relocate to Alaska for a bit." She said in a similar tone.

"That's fine. I will take that over having to again live our lives looking over our shoulder."

She nodded and held Charlie down while I snapped his neck, wanting to be done with it quickly. "He deserved more than that, but I wanted to end this quickly. Any ideas on how we are going to get rid of him and the car?"

Rosalie smiled and kissed me softly. "There is a valley nearby, it is not on the wolves' land and it has plenty of spots to hide him, and I'll drive the car to the Cullens. Emmett has been wanting to strip something for a while now, and when we explain everything, they will understand why we have done this."

I nodded at her and gave her a kiss before I took Charlie's body and Rose made her way to his car. "Would you mind terribly if I went to hunt afterwards. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Of course I don't mind love. You don't have to ask permission when you want to do something. I'm not Edward or Charlie." She said with a soft smile.

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure you are okay with it since we had so many plans made for when we get home." I said with a similar smile.

Rosalie smiled at that. "I know, I just wanted you to know that you never have to ask permission for things like that."

I only smiled and kissed her a last time before I took off with Charlie thrown over my shoulder as I sped off into the wilderness.

Thankfully Rose had made me aware of the treaty line, so I wouldn't accidentally cross it. I really didn't need Jacob around when my father was dead and on my shoulders.

I quickly made my way to the valley Rose had told me about and with a last smirk at Charlie, I threw him down into the canyon before jumping down after him.

At the bottom I found a cave that seemed to be the home of bears, judging by the smell of them, and figuring this was a good enough place to get rid of him, I threw his body into the cave with a loud echoing thump, and I couldn't help but giggle when the two enormous masses rose to sniff out the prone intruder.

I took my time jumping back up the canyon, making sure to stay on the right side of the treaty line once again, and once I was topside, I let my nose guide me to my next meal.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I hadn't taken long for me to get the cruiser to our home, and explain everything to Carlisle, Esme, Carmen and Eleazar, since the others were… indisposed for a lack of a better word.

They were of course shocked that Bella had done it, but understood why she had done it, and it was agreed to stay in Forks for no longer than a week, before we would make our way to Denali.

I then quickly made my way back to our cabin, but not before I was almost forced to promise to come by at some point tomorrow.

By the time I was back at our cabin, Bella had thankfully not yet returned, so I could make some preparations for the next few days. I lit some candles in our bedroom to give it an even more romantic feel, and I chose my most skimpy set of lingerie to wear. It was vital that Bella was sated before I asked her the most important question I ever could, and I really hoped that our bedroom would survive what would follow. I also made sure we had our toys at the ready, since I was sure she would want to fuck me with them at least once, hopefully more.

Half an hour later I heard Bella call out for me. "Rosalie love, I'm home, where are you?"

"In the bedroom, love." I called back as seductively as I could manage.

She stalked into the bedroom and grinned predatory. "What a surprise to come home to. My mate almost naked and ready for me, which raises the question why aren't you completely naked."

I returned her feral grin. "I am not naked because I wanted you to have something to peel off my body. I am beyond ready for you love, come and claim me."

She pounced without a second thought and ripped off her clothes, kissing me deeply once she had me pinned to the bed. "I don't want to claim you, since you are already mine and I am yours. I want to make passionate love to you, until we are both sated and spent."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "And here I was hoping you would just claim me like I know you want to. You can't hurt me Bella, so claim me as yours."

She growled playfully at me, although she managed to keep her composure enough not to rip my bra and panties off, but instead she buried her face between my legs and peeled my thong aside carefully before she started eating me out.

I moaned loudly and because it had been so long ago since we had done it, all of my senses were heightened, and by the vigor my mate showed in eating me out, showed that she was just as desperate as I was. "Bella, I have several toys waiting for us. I need you to fuck me."

She grinned and kissed her way up my body. "And here I wanted to take my time with you, but if you want me to fuck you, I will, but don't complain when we have to buy new toys tomorrow."

I smirked and pulled her into a rough kiss. "I won't, now fuck me like you mean it." I said with a growl.

She growled playfully and smirked as she quickly strapped herself in with the biggest strap-on we owned, sliding it into me with a moan from both of us. "How I would love to have a real cock so I could feel how tight you are."

"I'm glad you don't my love have one my love, your body is perfect just the way it is, you just wouldn't be my Bella if anything was different." I said before pulling her down for a kiss.

Bella moaned into the kiss and pulled back with a smile. "But I am different, my love. You can now let yourself go when you cum, no more fear of hurting me when you pull me close, and above all, no more clumsy Bella who will hurt herself by falling from the bed by tangling her legs in the sheets or by falling down the last step of the stairs."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but those changes I knew would happen when you were turned. I love the confidence you show each and every day and how much more composed you have become, but you are still my Bella underneath that."

"I love you so much Rosie, and I don't think I will ever find the right words to say exactly how I feel about you." She said softly.

"I don't need to hear the words to know their meaning my love. I know you love me, and I hope you know that I love you too." I said honestly.

She smiled and pulled me up, which was a bit of a surprise, since we had never done it like this before, and I wondered why we hadn't, because it felt amazing.

"I can feel you are close, my love. Let it come, I'm dying to feel you inside of me as well." She whispered in my ear huskily.

I moaned at the tone of her voice and clutched at her as I pulled her into a kiss and moaned out her name as I came, and we stayed in that position for a long time as I rode out my high.

When I pulled back and she pulled out, I smiled at her. "Before we continue, there is something very important I want to ask you." I said as I reached for the box on my nightstand. "Isabella, would you do me the honor and privilege of having your hand in marriage?"

 **Bella's POV**

Out of all the things she could have asked me, this was not even on my list of possibilities, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love it, although I will admit I was not prepared for the thick wetness that made its way down my cheek, and a quick swipe of my hand revealed that it was blood that was seeping from my eyes. "Of course I will marry you baby, I would love nothing more than to call you my wife."

She smiled and kissed me. "You never cease to surprise me, love. I have never heard of a vampire that could still cry."

I was sure if I could still blush, I would. "You know I have always been special, so why would it be any different now that I am vampire."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Shall we continue our marathon, or did you have something else in mind?"

I smirked at her. "I would love to have passionate day long sex with my gorgeous fiancé, but you will have to work to get this strap-on off of me."

She growled and tackled me back to the bed. "I don't need the strap-on, we have plenty of other things to have fun with."

I only smiled at her teasing and took off the strap-on while she got the double ended dildo, the same one we had used on our way to Volterra, which already seemed like a lifetime ago.

Instead of teasing me further, she slipped one half of the dildo into herself, and the other half into me within a second, making us both moan loudly.

The rest of the day we spent making love, only interrupted by a shower halfway through it, and I had to begrudgingly admit she was right, we could get tired from too much physical activity.

"Do you want to continue love, or do you admit I was right?" Rosalie asked with a soft smile.

I smiled and rested my head against her naked shoulder, again admiring the beautiful diamond ring that now graced my finger. "You were right love, and I am way to comfortable to even move now." I said with a smile before we both perked up from the sound of light footfalls coming towards our cabin at high speed.

We shared an amused look, both of us knowing that it could only be one person.

We quickly got out of the tub and dressed in our matching bath robes. "I think someone saw the proposal, are you ready for the Hurricane Alice?" I asked with a smile.

Rose nodded and gave me a kiss before our was nearly trampled by Alice, who enveloped us in a big hug. "I saw that sweet proposal. Congratulations." She said excitedly.

We smiled at her. "Is that the only reason you came here, tearing down our door? Or was there another reason for your visit, not that we mind having you of course." Rose said with a knowing smile.

She grinned at us. "I was hoping you two would let me plan the wedding, and come home to tell everyone the good news, Carmen and Esme are even more excited than I am."

"Planning the wedding is something we can talk about, and we were planning on coming home after our bath, since you interrupted us." I said with a smile.

She looked appropriately contrite at that. "Sorry, I was just so excited when I saw, and I really tried to keep it all in, but I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

We both smiled at her. "And you are, but if you get us a few minutes to get properly dressed, we'll come home with you to tell everyone this and some more news, news which is a bit more grim than the news of our engagement."

She nodded and waited as patiently as she could while we got dressed, the three of us running home afterwards.

…

When we entered the house half an hour later, we were engulfed in a wave of hugs, kisses and congratulations from the entire family, and I was surprised that Emmett and Kate didn't make any sexual comments.

"We're so happy for you. You both deserve the wedding of your dreams." Esme gushed with a bright smile, one I hadn't seen on her face since before that night.

"As long as our family is there, and hopefully Renee, it will be exactly that." Rosalie said with a smile.

Carmen and Esme smiled at that. "Perhaps it could also be the time Charlie and you made amends, I know he hurt you deeply, and I still blame him for a lot of the hurt you went through."

I smiled and motioned everyone to take a seat. "About that, there is something you should know. Charlie had invaded our cabin and threatened us, to the point we had no other option then to end him. Knowing him he would never have given up his crusade against us. Rose took his car here for disassembly, and I took care of his body, which by now is already eaten or very close to it by two bears I found in a cave at the bottom of the cliffs near our cabin."

Everyone looked a bit shocked at that. "I never thought he could have that much hatred against his own daughter. He really was not fit to be a father. While I never condone violence, he got what he deserved and your actions have made sure we will be protected in the future, although I think it would be wise to relocate for a few decades."

Rosalie and I shared a knowing look with each other. "We were thinking the same thing, and I think Denali would be a wonderful spot to have a wedding, which, yes Alice, you can plan, but we will reserve the right to veto things. The fact that Bella will have no problems with walking in heels, does not mean it has to be extremely extravagant, because we don't want that. Something intimate will suit us better."

Alice smiled at that. "I can do that. I know you both better than you think I do. I promise you will be proud of me." She said honestly.

We smiled and hugged her. "We already are. None of this would have been possible if you hadn't sent Rosalie to me that night. So thank you for everything Ali. You really are the best sister I could have asked for." I said soft enough so that only Rosalie and Alice could hear me.

She smiled at that. "How could I not help my sister in her time of need. I only regret that I didn't do anything sooner."

"It is the end result that matters, my dear sister. The journey only made our relationship stronger." Rosalie said with a soft smile.

Alice nodded and retook her spot next to Jasper, while Rose and I took a seat on the couch, and I was perfectly content in parking myself in Rosalie's lap.

Rose wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "How long do we have before we have to move?" She asked seriously.

Carlisle smiled at that. "We still have about a week before we have to go, so we have plenty of time to dismantle the cruiser and get rid of it. Any longer could compromise us and could implicate us of involvement, which in turn could expose us."

We all nodded at that. "That's plenty of time to wrap things up here. Are you okay with having the wedding in Denali, love?" Rosalie asked softly.

I smiled and kissed her as an answer, the conversation turning to a lighter subject afterwards.


	9. Denali Bound

**We're Both Broken**

 **C9: Denali Bound**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I'm afraid to say we are almost at the end of this story. Only one chapter remains after this one. Honestly, inspiration for this story has been lacking for a while and I tried to finish it as good as I could. The last chapter will come online sometime during the next week, and it will be the last Twilight fic I will do for a while.**

 **Bella's POV**

In the following week we made arrangements to go to Denali, and on the one hand I was glad we could leave Forks behind for a dew decades and that we could have our wedding in such a beautiful place.

Victoria and Tanya had shown me a ton of pictures over the last few days, to give me an impression of their home and surrounding grounds, so Rose and I could make some early decisions for our wedding, which of course Alice was more than happy with.

The little pixie had surprised everyone by not immediately going crazy with planning, but had opted to wait until everyone was settled in Denali, and honestly both Rosalie and I were glad for that.

Rose and I were packing the last of our things when we heard Esme at our door. "Come in Mom, we're almost done." I said with a smile.

Esme entered and smiled at us. "I know you two are busy with packing, but I need you to come downstairs. We have a tradition to uphold after all."

Rosalie actually laughed at the look of confusion that I was sure I had on my face. "We have a tradition to have burn one item when we leave a home behind, as a form of closure."

I smiled at that. "Maybe on of Edward's things would do the trick, that way we will have the closure everyone wants."

"That was the general idea sweetie, and since his instruments are coming with us, we have chosen the rest of his things to burn. We thought it would be a nice symbolic form of closure." Esme said with a smile.

Both Rose and I nodded and followed her to Edward's former room, which was almost stripped bare, leaving only two chairs in it. "Those were his favorite chairs, he usually wrote music in them, and I thought it would be nice if you two would throw them onto the pyre." Esme said with a soft smile.

We smiled and hugged her before taking a chair each and making our way downstairs, the still unlit pyre already visible outside.

As we walked outside and threw the chairs onto the pyre we could see that everyone had already gathered. "There you are. We were worried Bella had tempted you to another round, Rosie." Emmett said with a big grin.

She glared at him. "We don't jump into bed at every opportunity like you and Kate. Bella's control goes well beyond her bloodlust."

"Like you are any better than any of us. You're just in denial Rose." Kate said with a smirk.

Rosalie glared at her, and I couldn't help the growl that bubbled out of my throat. "I am not in denial Katerina. Bella and I do a lot of things in bed, but sex is but a small part of that."

Kate quirked an eyebrow at that, but miraculously kept quiet as Carlisle and Eleazar walked towards us. "Good, everyone is here and the pyre is complete. We won't be coming back to Forks for at least fifty years, so I do hope everyone has gotten everything they will need, and Bella, I would like to give you the honor of lighting the fire, from a safe distance of course, we wouldn't want anyone to burn up now that our family is finally complete."

We all smiled as Emmett carefully laid a path of gasoline, handing me a box of matches afterwards. "This is the gas we got from Charlie's car, just to add a bit more closure for you."

I smiled and hugged him as I carefully lit a match and threw it to the line of gasoline, which of course caught fire immediately.

I then took my spot next to Rose again and kissed her as everything Edward owned went up in flames, and to my surprise, Esme had a few boxes of marshmallows with her, as well as a couple of sticks.

Esme smiled at me and handed us a few. "This is another tradition sweetie, we always roast marshmallows over the fire when we leave."

Rose and I skewered the squishy treats on the end of our provided sticks and waited until the other had done the same, walking closer to the fire with a smile. "I never thought I would see the day you would eat something considered unhealthy." I said teasingly to my mate.

She smirked at that. "The fact that I choose to usually eat healthy does not mean I don't occasionally enjoy something less healthy to eat."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I was only teasing you love."

She smiled and took a bite of her marshmallow before kissing me, which was a nice combination of flavors, and I just couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Would you two keep it in your pants. I doubt you two will like an audience." Alice called out to us.

We smirked at her. "We'll keep it chaste, for now. No promises when we get to Denali though." Rosalie said as she pulled me into her side.

Alice just shook her head in amusement. "Knowing you two, you will probably stop somewhere on the way there to take the edge off."

I smirked at that. "Perhaps, or we will have one last round here after you guys have left. I've always dreamed of doing it with Rose on the counter."

"But you won't if you two know what is good for you. You'll have plenty of time to ravage each other when we get to Denali." Esme said with crossed arms.

I'm sure if we could still blush we both would be by now. "Okay Mom, we won't defile your kitchen." I said softly.

Esme smiled at that. "Thank you sweetie, we appreciate it."

I smiled at her and rested my head on Rosalie's shoulder, both of us enjoying the closeness for the moment, since by the end of the day we would be underway to Alaska and a new chapter of our lives.

 **Rosalie's POV**

By the time the pyre had burned itself out, it was almost midnight, and since everything was already packed up into a truck we had recently bought for this, everyone was in their cars and making the final preparations to leave, which was basically nothing more than deciding which snacks people wanted to bring, and since Bella and I didn't have that problem, we were already on the road.

"Have you been to Denali before love?" She asked once we left Forks behind and were on the highway.

I smiled and squeezed her thigh softly. "I haven't seen it in fifty years, but I think not much has changed in that time. I remember the beautiful forest surrounding the house and how amazing it is to feel the fresh mountain air caress your face when you run through it. We are going to have a lot of fun and make some beautiful memories there."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm looking forward to that my love, and maybe we can take our time in… exploring the surroundings." She said with a husk to her voice, that only served to make me wet, and judging by the flare of her nostrils, she noticed it too.

"Just wait until we get there Isabella. Now that we know our limits, you will find out that I like to push them at every opportunity. I will show you exactly the spots we can use to vanish for a bit, no one knows about those spots." I said with a slight smirk.

She smirked right back at me. "I can't wait, my love, you know I love to tease you before we do one of our marathons, it makes the sex even more amazing, and I really didn't think that was possible."

I smiled at that. "I know you love to tease, but you know I have very little self control when it comes to you, or is that perhaps what you want. For me to pull over and ravage you like we did in Italy."

"Since our family will take the same route to Denali, they will know that we did that again, and I am sure Emmett and Kate will not shut up about it for a few decades." Bella said with a soft smile.

"There are more ways than one to go to Denali, my love, I know a route that almost no one takes, especially not anyone in our family. If you really can't wait, I will take that route so we can take our time with each other, and still arrive in Denali around the same time our family will." I said with a soft smile.

Bella seemed to think about it for a moment. "As appealing as that sounds, I would rather wait until we are in Denali, get a few rounds in and then be at the house when they arrive."

I smiled and kissed her quickly, although I could have kissed her for minutes and still kept us in one piece.

She smiled into the kiss and squeezed my thigh again as we drove north, talking about everything we could think of during the trip.

"Have you thought about the wedding at all, my love? Because you know once we get there, Alice will be all over us with a ton of questions and an intent to see how far she can go with our wedding." I asked after we drove away from a gas station.

She smiled at that. "I have a few ideas about it. I would love to have some color in my dress, because white is really not my color, and I want the flowers to be red and black roses. To show the struggles we had in getting together and the love we share."

"I think that is really sweet, and I think Alice will love the challenge of finding a dress that fits you and has a bit of color as well, although I hope you know you will have to wear heels. That is something she will insist on and I will not fight her on. I've noticed that heels really bring your ass out." I said with a smile.

"That would have made me blush two weeks ago, but not anymore. I'm getting used to your Rosalie wiles." She said with a smile.

I smiled at that. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you baby. I was merely stating a fact."

She smiled and kissed me. "You know I don't mind wearing heels now. My balance issues have vanished since is was turned so heels don't frighten me anymore. But what about you, do you have any ideas on what you want for our wedding?"

"I have plenty of thoughts about our wedding, even before I proposed to you. I don't want anything lavish, but rather something intimate, with only our family and maybe the Volturi. I have my old wedding dress that I intent to alter a little bit, to fit me more to the person that I am now, and I want a veil, just because I can." I said with a smile.

"I think you would look even more gorgeous with a veil, but since we can't both walk to the altar, who of us will be led in?" She asked softly.

I smiled and kissed her softly. "Since usually the groom proposes and I proposed to you, I think you should be the one being led in on either Carlisle's or Eleazar's arm."

"So I will really be your blushing bride? I think I can live with that." She said with a smile.

"Besides the fact you can't blush anymore, I would love to see you walk towards me on our wedding day." I said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed me. "When do we even want the wedding. I know temperature won't be an issue for us, but I do believe certain seasons are better than others."

"Knowing Alice she will push for a fall wedding, but we can do it any time you want. Personally I'm leaning to a winter wedding, because the mansion and its grounds will look stunning in a light coat of snow, but I am okay with everything." I said with a dreamy smile, which I am sure Bella noticed.

She smiled and nodded at that. "A winter wedding would give us almost five months to prepare, if we would want one in November or December, and I think Alice would be able to make our perfect wedding happen in that time."

I nodded at that. "If anyone can, it will be Alice, and if we decide on anything, she will see it anyway, so I have full confidence she can do this, so I think we can do a wedding before Christmas."

She nodded and relaxed as we stopped at a small restaurant to get an early breakfast.

 **Bella's POV**

The remainder of the trip was spent mostly in silence, mostly because we enjoyed each other's presence over the need for conversation, and once we arrived I was a bit stunned at how beautiful it all looked. The mansion looked like it was at least twice if not three times as big as the home of the Cullen's in Forks and its surroundings were absolutely stunning, and since the others were nowhere in sight, we decided to explore a little bit, although both Rose and I knew how this would end, and judging by the smirk on her face, she knew it as well.

We quickly took off into the forest, and for once I wanted to make her catch me. "If you want me, my love, come and catch me." I said before taking off at full speed.

Rosalie growled and took off after me, even though I knew I was faster because of the human blood still running through my veins. "You can run all you want, love, but I will get you anyway, and when I catch you, you will know how much self control I have."

I smirked and ran through the forest, taking random turns and even jumping through the trees in an attempt to outrun my mate.

Of course she caught me soon after before pinning me to a tree. "So Isabella. You thought it was a good idea to let me chase you. Haven't you learned by now that teasing me too much will only have an adverse effect?" She asked with a husky voice and pitch black eyes.

I smirked and kissed her. "And here I thought you liked the chase Rosie. Don't you feel even more horny now that you've chased your prey?"

"I'm feeling hot, bothered and sexually frustrated, so yes, I am beyond horny and you will find out what frustration does to a woman with needs." Rosalie said with a growl before ripping off my top and twisting my nipples.

I moaned loudly and tangled a hand in her hair as she took one of my nipples into her mouth and trailed the other one down to my skirt. "One thing that works in your favor is that you made it easy for me by wearing a skirt." She said with a husky growl.

I grinned and kissed her as she pinned my hands above my head. "I hope you won't mind going back to the mansion naked, because I can guarantee you none of your clothes will survive the next couple of days."

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind the same happening to your clothes, you might be in control now, but we both know that it won't be like that all the time." I said cheekily.

She smirked and kissed me as she ripped my skirt and underwear off, loosening her grip on my wrists so I could relieve her of her clothes as well before she pinned me to the ground and plunged two fingers into me, making me moan loudly.

"Rose, please, let me feel you too. I'm craving you as much as you are craving me." I said with a moan.

She smirked at that. "I doubt that, given how much you have been teasing me, but I'll be honest and say that this overpowering play is not us, not after everything. Shall we continue this in a more laid back manner?"

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I think that is what we both need, although we still have to walk back to the mansion naked. Perhaps we should get a change of clothes first before we continue."

She smiled at that. "The others are here by now, so going back now will only make the embarrassment greater, Alice will keep them away long enough for us to get some clothes once she sees our decision of coming back to the mansion."

I smiled and kissed her softly as she picked me up in bridal style. "There is one more thing I want to show you. I built it the last time we were here and not even the Denali's know about it, we'll have all the privacy we could ever wish for, and I also happen to have a few clothes there." She said before taking off.

"Always thinking ahead, that's what I love about you Rosie." I said as I rested my head against her chest.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "It was more of a necessity. I used to come there when I needed to get away from Edward and his superior bullshit. It was and still is my safe haven that I always wanted to share with someone I love, and since I haven't been back since I met you, you will be the only person that will ever see it."

I smiled at her. "That is so you my love, to have a place to escape from Edward. I just wonder what it is you did there, but I suppose I'll see that soon enough."

She smiled and nodded at that. "Indeed you will. There has been enough spoiling of surprises in recent months."

"It's not my fault Alice can't keep secrets." I said softly.

Rosalie smirked at that. "Before you were turned, you weren't overly adapt at keeping secrets too, and add to that the fact that you were a really bad liar you really can't lay all the blame on Alice."

I growled softly at her, but kept my mouth shut for now, choosing to nuzzle my mate's neck with a soft smile.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I had to restrain myself in not pushing Bella against another tree, because every time she growled in that playful manner, I wanted to ravage her, but I wanted to wait until we were at my cottage to do that and not for the first time I was glad that my Bella would be the only one I would ever share my home with.

We arrived at the cottage a few minutes later and I set her back down on her feet before opening the door, smiling at the perfect 'O' my mate's mouth now formed. "Surprised my love?" I asked softly.

She only nodded, for once at a loss for words. "I know it isn't much to look at from the outside, but I tried to make it feel as homey as I could." I said as I led her inside.

"You have certainly succeeded my love. I haven't even seen all of it and I already feel at home here. Could you give me a tour?" She asked softly.

"Of course my love, although there isn't much to it." I said as I led her into the living room, which is where most of my instruments stood and some of my paintings hung, mostly the ones I had deemed worthy enough to keep around, because I was really particular about my art.

Bella took her time looking around the cabin's living room. "Who made these Rose? They are incredible." She asked softly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I painted them the last time I was here. The paintings you see here are all from my hand and are the result of thousands of pictures that didn't make it. It's been quite a while since I painted, or played music for that matter, but I think I could start it again now that I have an infinite source of inspiration."

She smiled and kissed me. "I would love to be your muse, as long as you continue to be mine. I now know what I want in life. I want to be a writer."

"Both of us working from home then. I like the sound of that, perhaps we can include Alice into this as well. She is just as amazing at making clothes than she is at buying them." I said with a smile.

"So basically the women in our family tend to lean towards the creative side, because I get the distinct impression the Denali sisters are holding out on us in that sense." Bella said as she relaxed in my arms.

I smiled and led her to the couch so we could take a seat. "Tanya, Kate and Irina are more businesswomen type of people. They usually open up a few stores in things that interest them and mostly tend to go towards clothing stores, especially Tanya and Kate."

She smiled at that. "Somehow that fits them better than being students, I get the feeling they were turned a lot later than most of the Cullens were."

"That's because they were turned in their twenties, and all of them are at least 500 years older than Carlisle, and if you want to have some fun with Kate, ask her how old she is, I can guarantee it will be hilarious." I said with a smile, remembering the last time Emmett asked that question.

She smiled and turned around in my arms. "All this talk about our future is getting me awfully giddy, and I believe we were doing something before you took us here."

"We were, and I believe in equality, so how about we move this to the bedroom where we have a smaller chance of breaking anything important." I said with a smile.

Bella nodded and followed me to the bedroom, where she kissed me deeply before we again seamlessly fell together

 **Alice's POV**

By the time we arrived in Denali, I saw Rosalie's car standing in her usual parking spot, but I could not smell or hear either of them.

"I wonder where they are? It's not like Rose to leave the unpacking to the last moment." I asked no one in particular.

Esme smiled at me. "They probably went for a quick hunt, which will probably lead to something more. I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow."

I smiled at that. "Those two really are the epiphany of a newly mated couple. They are worse than Emmett and Kate when they found each other."

"That's probably because they are kindred spirits with similar experiences. Their mating bond was denied at first and when they finally found each other Bella was nearly raped. Now that Bella is turned their inner vampires are crying out to be together and never let each other go." Jasper said as he pulled me into his side.

I smiled and kissed him softly. "I know they are similar in that aspect, but I feel there is something more to this. Perhaps I'm reading too much into this. I think keeping track of Edward for so long made me a bit paranoid."

"You're cautious my love. There is nothing wrong with being cautious, but having said that, I think in this case that you are reading too much into this. They are happy, newly mated and Bella is still a newborn raging with emotions and hormones. Of course they are going to spend a lot of time together." Jasper said softly.

I relaxed against him and smiled. "You're right of course Jazz. I guess it just takes a while to not seek something behind everything, I guess I'm just a bit at a loss at what to do with myself now that our families have joined and our lives are mostly quiet."

He smiled at that. "You could start on planning their wedding. I'm sure that's one of the last things on their minds, and they can share any input they have when they get back."

I smiled and nodded before giving him another kiss. "That's a great idea, but I think we should go and see if my clothes still fit in our closet before we do anything else."

I could hear him groan a bit, but knew he didn't really mind carrying the cases up, while I waited for the others to arrive, although I knew I wouldn't have to wait long since by now everyone had arrived, and that everyone was busy unloading the truck and their cars.

Figuring I could make myself useful, I helped Carlisle, Eleazar and Emmett with unloading the truck and getting everything situated inside the house.


	10. The Wedding

**We're Both Broken**

 **C10: The Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, this is the last chapter of the story, and I will admit I am not entirely happy with how it turned out. Like I said previous chapter, inspiration for this fic has been lacking greatly over the last few weeks. I do hope everyone enjoyed it, but this will be the last Twilight fic for a while. I am working on two others, but they are both on a backburner for the time being. That being said, I would like to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this little drabble of mine.**

 **Bella's POV**

In the few weeks after we had arrived in Alaska, we had managed to settle well enough, given everything that led us here.

Rose and I had gotten a room next to Alice and Jasper, and that certainly made things easier when it came to the preparations for our wedding, which surprisingly she wasn't rushing us for.

Right now Alice and I were talking in her room, since Rosalie and Jasper had decided to go on one of their 'sibling trips'.

"So Bella, are you feeling the nerves already?" She asked with her ever present smile.

I smiled at her. "To be honest, no, I'm not feeling the nerves yet, but I think that is because I haven't seen the design for my dress yet. When I do it'll be a lot more real."

She smiled at that. "I have some sketches ready, but nothing set in stone just yet. Once I have something to show, you will be the first one to see it, but I think you will love it, since you have made your wishes clear."

"I'm so happy you are willing to design a dress for me, because I don't even want to think about the trouble we would have had to go through shopping for a dress." I said with a soft smile.

"I am honored to be able to design a dress for you, dear sister. I don't want to brag, but I like to believe that I know you almost as well as Rose does, so I know what you would like in a dress." She said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged her. "I would want to say that you know me even better than Rose does. You always know exactly what I need, and while Rose is getting better at that, you have known me and have been close to me longer than she has."

Alice smiled at that. "We all know Rose would have been all over you if it hadn't been for Dickward, and a vision I had just before we met you showed me that all of that shit could have been avoided, no just what happened in Port Angeles, but the whole incident with James as well."

I smiled at her. "But would our family be as complete as it is now?"

"As a matter of fact, it would. Victoria and Laurent would still have met Tanya and Irina and Edward would still have met his end, since he would still have tried to rip you and Rosalie apart, although I saw that Rose was the one to kill Edward. We wouldn't have seen the Volturi until years after you were turned, so I guess that seeing them this soon was the only positive, since Renee has been nothing short of amazing in the last few weeks." She said with a smile.

"Don't remind me, it's almost like she is adamant to make up for lost time now that we have an eternity to spend together." I said with a slight pout.

Alice smiled at that. "You are so adorable when you pout like a five year old, but I rather think your mother wants to help with the wedding planning, since I think she never thought she would be able to see you in a wedding dress."

I growled at her. "I am not adorable, and I certainly not when I pout."

She giggled and hugged me. "Yes you are, and I think Rose will agree with me on this one, but I'll drop it for now. Let's get back to planning. Have you thought about anything else for your wedding?"

"Beside my dress, not really. It's all been a blur for the last few weeks. I guess I'm still adjusting to the mindset of a vampire." I said with a soft smile.

"It'll slow down soon enough Bella. Everyone has gone through this at some point, and Rose and I will be by your side the entire way."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ali. I really appreciate that."

"All in a days work, my dear sister, and perhaps we should curb the talk of your wedding and go for a hunt. I always found it slowed my mind down considerably." Alice said softly.

I nodded and followed her outside, letting our instincts guide us to our meal.

 **Rosalie's POV**

It had been too long since Jasper and I took the time to do something together, and while I wasn't a big fan of museums, I enjoyed the time I got to spend with my closest male sibling. "So Rose, I guess you're finally getting the wedding you have always dreamed of." He said with a kind smile.

I smiled at him. "I guess I am, and I still can't believe that I had the guts to propose to Bella. I really thought that she would never want to get married after what happened to her mother's marriages, and of course that shit with her father wouldn't have helped."

"You have always been gutsy, Rose, and Bella has jumped at every opportunity to be with you. I have always felt so much love and lust coming from her whenever she was around you that it sometimes still baffles me. Your emotions were always clear to me of course, but even as a human Bella failed to keep a lid on them whenever you were close to her." Jasper said softly.

"How amazing it must sometimes be to have your gift Jazz, but I know it can be a curse as well, how on earth do you manage it?" I asked softly.

He smiled at that. "It's difficult at times, but having the background I have has made it easier to cope over the years."

I smiled and led him to the museum restaurant, so we could get something to eat. "Sometimes it bugs me that I'm one of the few members of the family that doesn't have a gift, but then I see what you, Alice and Bella sometimes go through, I'm glad I don't have one."

"Everyone has a gift in some way. Your gift is your beauty, but since you never had eyes for anyone else but Bella, I presume you never noticed." He said with a smile.

"Of course I noticed, I just never cared for the lust filled stares from those prepubescent boys, or the jealous stares from those bimbos at school. Only my Bella has been able to draw my attention from the moment she walked into that cafeteria."

Jasper smiled at me. "It seems she did more than just draw your attention, since you are set to be married soon enough."

I nodded at that. "She has always been the only one for me, but of course Edward had to get in the way, as he always did when it came to anyone in our family."

"Edward was the one thing that kept our family back, and now that we are rid of him, we can finally move forward, and I must apologize for not doing anything about him sooner, but apparently Alice had already seen how most things were going to play out, and she asked me not to interfere and that everything would sort itself out." He said softly.

"I know, Alice told me of her visions while Bella was resting after her attack, and I don't blame you, far from it. If anyone would get the satisfaction of enjoying his end, it should have been Bella, and I am glad that you two are starting to bond as well. She needs a big brother who she can have real conversations with." I said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I love to be that brother to her, and I think I will ask her to accompany me to the opening of that Egyptian exhibit. I think she will love it."

"Oh she will, and I think it's long overdue that you two spend some quality time together, just promise me that you won't let her get too much in terms of souvenirs."

"I promise Rose. I'll keep an eye on her, but what do you say about going back, I just know our mates must be missing us." He said with a smile.

I nodded and hugged him before we made our way back to my car, since he had insisted that I drove today.

…

The months in preparation for our wedding absolutely flew by, and now that we were on the last night before we would be married, I will admit I am feeling the nerves a bit.

To make matters worse, we had been separated by the family for the last week, since Alice needed Bella almost around the clock for her preparations and input.

I had chosen my dress carefully and had made sure it would look good next to Bella's, since I know what colors she was going to use in her dress, but thankfully nothing else about it.

I had chosen to spend my last night as an unmarried woman with Kate and Irina, and I knew Bella would be in good hands with Alice and Victoria.

"So Rose, anxious for tomorrow?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Of course I am. Somewhere in the back of my mind that fateful night still haunts me and while I know something like that won't happen again, I can't help the fear that creeps up to me that something will go wrong tomorrow." I said softly.

"Trust me when I say that nothing will go wrong. Everyone who was against you is dead and the Volturi adore your mate. You two will just have to focus on each other tomorrow." Irina said with her usual smirk.

"I suppose you're right. I can't think of anyone to ruin this for us." I said with a soft smile.

Kate grinned at that. "That's the spirit Rose, just think of how hot your future wife will look like when she walks up to you on Carlisle's arm."

I smiled at her. "She still hasn't decided yet. It could very well be Eleazar who walks her to the altar, or knowing her, she'll want them both to walk her down the aisle."

"And being the doting fathers that they are, I'm sure they will both jump at the chance." Irina said with a knowing smile.

I only nodded at her. "Have you even thought about a Maid of Honor yet? because you know Alice is going to be Bella's" Kate asked uncharacteristically serious.

"I've asked Jasper to be my Best Man. I thought it would be appropriate since he has always portrayed himself as my twin brother while we were forced to go to school over and over again, and he said yes, so we've got everything covered by now. All that remains is to say the words." I said with a smile.

Irina grinned at that. "I told you it was going to be Jasper. Pay up Katerina."

Kate grumbled a bit, but fished out a hundred dollar bill from her bra. "Don't act so smug Irina. One day I will be right about a prediction I make."

Irina shrugged at that. "Perhaps, but until you do I will always be happy to take your money from you."

"On another note, don't you have like ten thousand purses. Why do you keep your money in your bra of all places?" I asked a bit confused.

"I usually keep a few notes there just for occasions like this one. You know I love to make bets that I usually do not win, but I am a woman of my word, so I always pay." Kate said without any trace of her usual humor.

I smiled at that. "I have always known you were a woman of your word, but I didn't know you had such a gambling problem."

"I don't consider it as such, any and all bets are made in the family, so I am always assured that they are friendly bets." Kate explained with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity though, who beside yourself did you expect I would ask?" I asked softly.

She smiled at that. "I thought you would ask either Tanya or Emmett."

"Honestly, the thought of asking Emmett crossed my mind, but it just wouldn't be right to keep your mate from his rightful place by your side for the ceremony, and the same goes for Tanya. I cannot in good conscience keep her from Victoria's side." I said seriously.

Kate smiled at that. "That is very considerate of you, Rosalie. Bella has really brought some life back into your life."

"Of course she has, how could she not have done. I know I have the reputation of being an Ice Queen, but with Bella I just can't help but be a love-sick puppy." I said with a dreamy smile as I thought about my mate.

 **Bella's POV**

The next day the entire house was abuzz with activity, and a certain pixie couldn't help but be overly excited as she helped me put on my dress, and afterwards Victoria would do my hair and make-up.

"Alice, if you don't sit your pixie ass down this instant, I swear to every known God that I will find a way to tie you down and keep you there." Victoria said with a growl.

She sat down as requested. "Sorry Victoria, I just can't help but be excited for today. I've seen this day in my head for months already."

She narrowed her eyes at that. "That is still no reason to make us go crazy with your antics. I want Bella's make-up to be perfect, and that is not going to happen if you bounce around the room the entire time."

"I'll keep quiet, I promise. Is there anything else I can do in the meantime?" She asked contrite.

She shook her head as she put the finishing touches on Bella's hair, starting on her make-up afterwards.

"I think I'll go and get Renee, Esme and Carmen, they will probably want a word with Bella before we are ready." She said with a smile.

"Sometimes you still forget I am right here Ali. But you go do that. I'll keep Victoria entertained in the meantime." I said with a slight pout.

Victoria smiled at me. "You can entertain me by not pouting and sitting still while Alice get your mothers, and while I know you now have the ability to sit perfectly still, you sometimes resemble your sister a bit too much."

"I blame the newborn phase. It must be the blood left in my system." I said a bit unconvinced by my own words.

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "You don't believe that yourself. Your newborn year has been unconventional to say the least, and so far you have done everything like a vampire a few centuries old. Just admit you take after Alice a bit. It is a lot more believable."

"Fine, you're right. Alice has always been an inspiration for me. I never was that happy go lucky and carefree girl that she is. I wish I could be that bubbly sometimes." I said a bit sullenly.

Victoria smiled at that. "I for one think it is a good thing you two are so different in personality. I don't think the family could handle two bouncing balls of energy."

I quirked an eyebrow at that, but understood where she was coming from, and thankfully our banter was interrupted by Alice when she entered with Carmen, Esme and Renee.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I would see you in a wedding dress, although I have to say you managed to give your own touch to it. I absolutely love the colors." Renee said with a smile.

I smiled at her, since I couldn't give her a hug just yet. "Alice designed and made it herself. I wanted a unique dress for my wedding day and Alice delivered on her promise to make me one."

Renee smiled at that. "It looks absolutely lovely, if only your father hadn't been such an asshole, he could have walked you down the aisle."

"Charlie was waiting for us when we came home, I ended up killing him because he kept insulting me and my mate. But Carlisle will be the one to walk me down the aisle. He has been more of a father to me in these last few months than Charlie has been in sixteen years." I said with a smile.

"It served him right, he never could get over the fact that you were different from other girls your age. I just hope you made sure no one could ever find him." Renee said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "I hid his body in a bear cave, so I think he is all bones by now, and I am pretty sure that no one will ever search for him there."

Renee, Esme and Carmen smiled at that. "We're proud of you Bella. It couldn't have been easy to do that to your own father." Esme said with a motherly smile.

"He deserved that and more. You have heard what he said to me when he came to your home, and it was even worse when he broke into our cabin." I said softly.

They three women smiled and kissed the top of my head. "We'll let your sisters finish their work. We'll see you soon sweetie." Carmen said softly.

I nodded and hugged them as they took their leave, before I returned my attention to Victoria. "You're almost ready Bella, just a few finishing touches." She said with a smile.

I smiled and waited patiently as Alice and Victoria finished my hair and make-up, although I couldn't see what they were doing since Alice had covered the mirror.

As soon as they were done Alice pulled the sheet from the mirror, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. "Oh wow, I never thought I could look so pretty."

"You always had such a natural beauty that it was almost a shame to alter that too much, so I just amplified it with my make-up, and as for you hair, I think curls suit you pretty good." Victoria said with a proud smile.

I hugged them both and smiled at them. "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

Alice smiled at me. "Then I suggest we make our way outside. I think Rose is just as anxious to get married."

I nodded and followed them to the foyer, where Carlisle was waiting with a proud smile on his face. "You look beautiful, my daughter. Thank you for the chance to let me walk you down the aisle."

"It was a tough choice between you and Eleazar, because you are both my fathers and I will always love you as such." I said softly.

He smiled and held out his arm for me to take, which I took with a smile as the music outside began to play the Wedding March.

 **Rosalie's POV**

As the music began to play, I had to contain myself not to turn around on the spot, mostly because I wanted to see Bella's dress when she stood next to me. "I can see you want to, just look at her." Jasper said in a whisper.

I smiled and turned to Bella and Carlisle, and I once again reminded myself to thank both Alice and Victoria after the ceremony. She was dressed in a colorful dress mostly consisting of reds, black and purple colors which contrasted nicely with the bright red heels and lipstick she was wearing. Her hair was curled and framed her beautiful face perfectly, and even the light sheen of make-up only added to her perfect beauty.

When she stood next to me and Carlisle placed her hand in mine, he gave us both a kiss of the cheek. "Take care of her Rosalie, because she will do the same for you."

I only nodded as we turned to Aro, who would marry us. "Good morning young lovers. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Higginbotham and Rosalie Lilian Hale. I believe you two have prepared your own vows?"

We nodded and smiled at each other. "Bella, my love. The first time I saw you in that cafeteria I knew no one could ever come close to invoking the feelings you stir up in me. We were both broken, but together we are stronger than anything else in this world. I promise to always be by your side and support you in everything you want to do. I love you, and if I could, I would shout it from every rooftop in the world."

"Rosalie, I have loved you from the time I saw you walk into that cafeteria, and I knew from that moment my life was yours. There is no place I would rather be than by your side for the rest of eternity." She said softly.

I smiled at her before we turned to Aro again. "Those were beautiful vows indeed. May I ask you to take each other's left hands?"

We did as instructed and turned to each other. "Do you Isabella Marie Higginbotham, take Rosalie Lilian Hale as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer until the fires of eternity rip you apart?"

"I do." Bella said softly.

"And do you Rosalie Lilian Hale, take Isabella Marie Higginbotham as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer until the fires of eternity rip you apart?" Aro asked kindly.

"I do." I said in a similar tone.

He smiled at us. "Then by the powers invested in me by the Volturi and our laws, I hereby pronounce you two married, you may kiss your bride."

Not having to be told twice, I kissed her passionately, under loud applause of our entire family and the present Volturi.

After our first dance and more couples had joined us on the dance floor, I pulled my wife to the side, so we were out of earshot from the others. "I love you Bella, thank you for a perfect day."

She smiled and kissed me. "I should be the one thanking you my love. You have given me what I never thought I could have."

"I meant what I said in my vows, my love. We're Both Broken, but together no one could ever hurt us, and I just know that we are the only ones who can help each other heal, we have an eternity to do that after all."

She only nodded and kissed me deeply as our family's last surprise was revealed, a gigantic fireworks display that lit up the sky.


End file.
